Ambitions in a different world from Zero
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: During the battle of Waterloo, Napoleon wished to have a second chance at reaching his full potential. God decide to hear his praying and give him what he wants. The now-young general found himself in a crucial position: Lugnica is a feudal elective monarchy and is right now it's experiencing a Royal Election. Will Napoleon achieve what he wants or will he saw a second Waterloo?
1. Au Revoir, Monsieur Bonaparte

**!DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World**_ **is owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.  
**

 _ **Napoleon**_

 **Summary:**

Stranded in a fantasy world, Napoleon Bonaparte found himself in a great situation:

A royal election, the poor's unhappy and Lugnica's army is stuck to feudal levels.

Watch how the former emperor attempts to achieve the rule of the entire world, this time there's no room for failure.

* * *

 _-June 18 1815, near the village of Waterloo-_

Night time was beginning and the sounds of the battlefield were diminishing.

In the French temporary camp, a man was taking a very old bottle of wine.

He was neither tall nor short, his hair short and greying from his old age and from his stress filled life.

His dress seemed to have seen better days, but he didn't care.

No. Him, the greatest general and ruler of history didn't care about menial things like fashion.

His image had reached such a great height thanks to his brilliant military mind.

Only then he achieved the absolute control over France and its puppets; there he showed great skill in reforming and creating model systems and laws and made the world tremble before his might.

He had been defined the 'Soul of the world'(1), the one that was able to change centuries of traditions with just few orders.

But even great men have their fault and Napoleon knew his own was his greed.

If he had been much more cautious, he would have won the war against Russia.

Yet he didn't saw the important role of supply's sources and logistics and his army was forced to retreat.

He had initially been exiled to one of the most obscure islands(2) in central Italy, there to be left and forgotten.

The coalition underestimated the true strength of Napoleon and left him very close to his homeland.

While Napoleon came from an Italian family(3), the Buonaparte, he still hailed from Corsica and the island was french. He was helped by few of his supporters to reach France and then he started his new and last victorious campaign: in just one hundred days he had been able to reconquest the whole french mainland and drive the monarchist force out of it.

Obviously the coalition reacted by dispatching several armies but they had several weaknesses.

Weaknesses that the old general was able to use and bring the enemies' armies to incredible defeats.

This battle, near the Flemish village of Waterloo, will seal his successes and confirm his victory.

Sighing, Napoleon couldn't just shake off the bad feelings.

In all his life, the general had very few doubts about battles and yet just now he was nervous.

This campaign was more driven by hope than logic.

Yes, he had been able to secure some important and impressive victories but...

He shook off his head and returned his focus to the bottle. He was about to open it when a soldier entered the tent.

"Mon General." The soldier saluted and put a letter at the table. Seeing his grim face while leaving, the general paled and reached for the white letter.

He opened it, his eyes widened and the sound of a bottle falling and crashing echoed in the almost empty camp.

This... THIS... he put an had on his head, trying to found composure and yet failing.

One of the most crucial element of this battle was keeping the Prussian army at bay and Napoleon had assigned Marshal de Grouchy to the defensive plans.

This man had showed him unwavering faith and capacity, yet he had been unable to keep the enemy away and now they were marching onto Waterloo.

He tried to blame the incompetent marshal, yet he couldn't.

Once again, he failed. This time he will not get off easily, he knew it.

So much for his hope to die now, easily, as if nature was against him.

Now, in his darkest hour, Napoleon found solace in a thought.

Even if he had been defeated, he will still be remembered. His enemy shall always fear his name as if the devil's one. His supporters shall always fight for him, even if dead. His legacy will not be stopped by death but the opposite: his image will reach an height superior than Julius Caesar, Alexander the Great and Charlemagne. Yet, from the very depths of his mind, a thought, a desire spoke. _If only I had much more time..._

He took his sword and gun, then, when he had reached the exit of his tent he looked back at his old hat.. the one that has seen from his first battle to the last few ones. He left without it, knowing that he would have been unable to forget his great victories by wearing it.

Just a step out of his tent that he felt a inhuman pain from his chest. He kneeled and started sweating. He first thought that it was a stress induced heart-ache but then it expanded equally to all part of his body. He wanted to scream yet no sound left his mouth. The pain reached an unbearable level and he fell unconscious. If there had been another witnesses, then they would have seen a light covering the body of the general and then, as it had appeared, it left, Napoleon wasn't there.

* * *

 **AN- In those few weeks I had time to think about my fanfics' situation:**

 **I am unable to keep updating all those with a planned schedule. Sadly, for those who wish to see those continue, I decided for the best of everyone to just write, update and finish this one first and then continuing with the SvtFoE one. Pairings will be decided later (no poll for this one).**

 **Glossary**

 **1- Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel gave Napoleon this name when he conquered Jena, where the german philosopher was living.**

 **2- Napoleon was initially exiled to Elba, an island off the Tuscan coast.**

 **3- Napoleon changed his surname from Buonaparte to Bonaparte to enter the French Army. Then he decided to stick with it after being influenced by the French Revolution and nationalism.**


	2. A new day in a new world

**!DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World**_ **is owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.  
**

 _ **Napoleon**_

 **Summary:**

Stranded in a fantasy world, Napoleon Bonaparte found himself in a great situation:

A royal election, the poor's unhappy and Lugnica's army is stuck to feudal levels.

Watch how the former emperor attempts to achieve the rule of the entire world, this time there's no room for failure.

* * *

 _March 27 1796, Nice_

France was in disarray. After just few years after the revolution, it had to fight against a coalition led by Great Britain and formed by Austria and Prussia. There hadn't been decisive fights for both sides yet France was falling. The Directorate(1) had been unable to reform the economy and the national treasury wasn't unending. But what mostly was keeping France to truly counter the coalition's assault was the lack of military resolve. The general staff was formed by traditionalists that still followed the old tactics. Because the mostly fought front was in the Alsace-Lorraine, they had decided to produce some diversions to concentrate the enemies' armies in other sectors. One of these was the Italian front.

While Sardinia-Piedmont was not truly a member of the coalition, they decided to fight alongside them. Until now the french army had preferred to not attack such front.

A young official, Napoleon Bonaparte, was ordered to led a bad-equipped corps of 38.000 men and to conquer Turin.

* * *

 _April 12 1796, over the Italian borders_

Napoleon wake up calmly.

The day before he had been angered by the situation that his troops were supposed to accomplish.

 _They are trying to send us to our dooms._

He got dressed and started to walk out of his tent.

He frowned at the sight of his army just outside, waiting for him.

"What are you all doing?" The question had been given calmly but everyone could perceive the cold lack of emotion.

One of them, what seemed to be their representative, made two steps forward.

"Sir, we are mutinying!" Some yelled agreeing.

Napoleon just stood still, maintaining his composure.

"And then?" At the question many quietened, some looking confused.

"And then, what are you going to do?" They continued to stay quiet.

The young general sighed "Listen!" He held his hand up.

Once he was sure he got the attention of all of them continued. "I was ordered to do this. If I had been leading the entire army, I would have avoided to send so few men."

Then he turned "But we cannot go back."

"If we go back our own friends, our family will became our enemy, together with the coalition."

They stared at him, realization in their eyes.

"So our only choice is to go forward." They still looked unconvinced.

"I promise you that for those who will complete the orders given by me, they shall receive the highest rewards.".

"Right now, winning or losing doesn't exist because as a general I will do my job and win."

He looked around and saw them allured by his talking.

"The true question is: do you want to win THIS BATTLE?!"

Napoleon said the last word almost yelling, his troops reply was a massive agreement.

He smiled and felt accomplished. _Now about the plan..._

He didn't know but his words were going to be the truth and he would have not only conquer Turin but win the war by pushing the coalition troops into mainland Austria, finishing the war in a victory for France.

* * *

Napoleon woke up and felt laying in a cold floor. Strangely, not cold terrain.

The floor was made by tiles. _Curious._

He got up. _Very Curious._

He was in a town. Not just a normal town.

There were many people walking. Just, not all of them were **human**.

 _What the?! Where am I?_

Then he saw that his seemed to have turned once more his 20 years old self.

Seeing that he was panicking too much, he calmly recollected himself.

Restored his composure, he planned his few next steps.

 _I will have to reach a library and obtain somehow a map._

He started to walk in these foreign streets. Then crying girl caught his attention.

He moved to her and kneeled "What's wrong, petit fille?".

The girl looked at him, her face still stained by tears."Ma-mama."The girl lost her parents in the crowd, he concluded.

"Do you know where your mother or your father work?" She nodded.

"Ok, what about you led me and I keep you fine?" A small smile formed in the child's face, she nodded and took the man offered by the curious man. Then they started to walk, the child leading him.

Then compelled by curiosity, the girl asked him few questions "Mister, why are you wearing those?" she pointed at the uniform.

"This is a french official's uniform."

"And what is that" She pointed at his gun.

"Oh, that is a self-defence gun." She looked at him confused.

"But you have a sword."

Frowning Napoleon replied "Swords work in close-quarter, while the gun is used at long range."

"Oh" The girl quietened and calmly they reached a fruit shop.

The child let go Napoleon's hand and ran to the bulky shopper.

"Papa!" She squealed and hugged the man.

Napoleon decided to leave during the familiar moments.

"Wait. Stranger!" He was stopped by the bulky man. "I wanted to thank you for getting my daughter here."

"It was nothing, seriously." He tried to avoid to extend this talking since he had still to obtain information about where he was.

The shopper then looked at him "Sir, are you a noble?"

Internally, Napoleon scoffed at the question, still the lost of his title as Emperor a sore spot.

"I... was, yes."

"Oh." The man looked a bit embarrassed after seeing the change of attitude. "Are you foreign, sir?"

Napoleon nodded, getting annoyed by the questions. "If I may ask, what are you doing in Lugnica?"

 _Lugnica, so this is the name of this nation._

He coughed "I was exiled from my homeland." _Technically true._

"Now", he continued "I have to go, I have a tight schedule to respect."

The shopper nodded and returned his attention to his daughter.

Once Napoleon returned on the streets, he noticed that the night was starting.

 _So much for getting enough information before the end of the day..._

He paced quickly in an alley and there he made a makeshift bed.

 _Well, time is not my enemy in this world... not anymore..._

Then the fatigue of the day caught up to him and fell asleep.

* * *

 _The next day, Capital of Lugnica._

A nice sleep helped the former emperor to reassess his situation. He had been able to reach the capital's library and had started to read various books and tomes.

As he had learnt the day before, this nation was Lugnica and right now he was in its capital.

Studying a bit more of history he found out that magic, **real magic** existed and that there are 'witches' that get their powers from the main seven sins of the catholic church.

One in particular the witch of Envy, Satella, is very infamous because, 400 years ago, she had tried to destroy the world.

Even after her death at the hand of the great mage Flugel and the dragon Volcanica. Since then the royal family had formed the kingdom following the demands of the dragon. The heirs are chosen by the Dragon Insignas in case the family would have been found completely annihilated.

Surprisingly the royal family had been decimated few years ago in an 'accident' that is not explained in the books.

Now Napoleon felt a déjà-vu: the inheritance system is very similar to the old Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth(2) before its division between the Prussian and the Russian sphere of influence.

He could feel something else. He could feel the unhappiness between the poor people, caused probably by the old and feudal monarchic system.

He smiled because he knew his next course of action.

This nation will be his redemption. This nation will be his new ambition.

This time he will not accept failure of any kind.

* * *

 **AN- Second chapter and still going to make others. Pairing will be probably harem, since I have no preference about the girls of this anime.**

 **Glossary**

 **1- Before Napoleon entered the political scene, France was a republic governed by a directorate. This proved to be inefficient and unable to solve internal and external problems.**

 **2- The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth was the union of the Kingdom of Poland with the Great Duchy of Lithuania. In 1444 the two nations saw an autonomous union under the Jagiellon family and reached full union in 1569. After almost two centuries the union was destroyed by three partition wars by Russia and Prussia(1795). The government was an elective monarchy. Napoleon will create a Polish puppet under the Duchy of Warsaw but Poland and Lithuania will see their liberation after WW1.**


	3. First Blood

**!DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World**_ **is owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.  
**

 _ **Napoleon**_

 **Summary:**

Stranded in a fantasy world, Napoleon Bonaparte found himself in a great situation:

A royal election, the poor's unhappy and Lugnica's army is stuck to feudal levels.

Watch how the former emperor attempts to achieve the rule of the entire world, this time there's no room for failure.

* * *

 _June 20 2000 AF(After Flugel), Lugnica_

The next day Napoleon decided to start his career once again. He went to register to the Knights' Barracks.

"So you want to join the knights, young sir?"

Napoleon nodded. The knight talking to him sighed "Do you have any experience in the job, training?"

"Yes", the young general answered "I had served for two years as officer in my homeland."(1)

Frowning the knight continued the interrogation "Are you sure you have want the knighthood needs?" Napoleon nodded decisively, remembering all the battles and his participation in the frontlines.

"Then what about a bet?" the young general perked at the question, curious about this 'bet'.

"If you are able to beat a knight of my choice you can join the knights right away.." Interesting, yet he still felt like the challenge wasn't going to be easy. "...But..." Napoleon returned his attention to the knight. "...If you fail to achieve victory you shall be forced to leave the capital."

This... This man...

Napoleon breathed, attempting to calm his temper down.

"Ok" He had no choice, if he wanted to have a chance at retaking his rightful positions he had to take risks.

"Mhh" The knight turned to a group of recruits before calling "Reinhard, come here!"

The aforementioned red-headed knight moved closer to the two. "Yes Manfred?" He asked, obvious to the past conversation.

Manfred smirked "This one wants to join the knights and I proposed to him to spar with you.."

Reinhard nodded and turned to Napoleon "I hope you truly have experience, because I don't like to hold back."

Napoleon smirked "Actually I was going to ask you the same thing."

Both started to move to the next room, where a medium-sized arena was placed.

They took one wooden sword each and moved in the respective positions.

They took their stance and when the referee, Manfred, started the spar, they jumped in action.

While the spectators thought that Reinhard would have won swiftly, they saw how much they were wrong.

Swing, slash, protect and stab. Napoleon had almost forty years of close combat training and he was able to block and counter many of the more inexperienced knight's assault.

Initially it was for 10 minutes, then it turned to thirty, then to an hour.

They both were sweating and exhausted but none showed signs of backing down.

Then the opportunity of a change. Napoleon noticed an opening in Reinhard's guard and, after assessing that it was not a feint, he moved to hit his right leg.

The knight stumbled a bit and Napoleon continued his barrage, his objective now the hand holding the sword.

With a quick slash, the young general removed the sword from Reinhard's hand and made him fall.

Then he moved his sword close to the young man's neck.

"Give up." The red-headed stared at him for few minutes, before bowing his head and declaring loud enough that he gave up.

Napoleon threw his wooden sword away and held his hand to help the recruit. He accepted the help and whispered back a 'thank you'.

Those who witnessed the battle were stunned silent. A foreigner had been able to beat Reinhard Van Astrea, the Sword Saint, in a spar.

No one in the barracks had been able to achieve that. "Might I..." Reinhard started "...ask for your name?" Napoleon turned and was walking towards Manfred "Napoleon.", he looked back "Napoleon Bonaparte." The red-headed nodded and presented himself "Reinhard Van Astrea."

Manfred coughed to get the attention of both "Now, as I said, you won the bet so you are now part of the recruitment program, good job." First step of his plan accomplished, Napoleon smiled and looked forward for some action.

* * *

 _April 20 2001 AF, Volacchia's(2) borders, Lugnica_

"Forward!" The commander barked at the knights' regiment. In just a year Napoleon had been able to ace through the recruits program together with Reinhard. After that spar, both had grown close friends for various reasons.

The main one being their almost fanatic sense of justice and nationalism. The two knights sparred two days per week and both learned from each other. Napoleon started to understand the basis of magical battle swords and had been able to enchant his old officer's one, while Reinhard had been sponging up about the tactics and the experience of the older soldier(3).

Right now they were walking towards the border with Volacchia together with a small force.

Scouts had reported unusual movements of Volacchian troops and some of the high command suspected a possible invasion.

That's what their objective was: reach the location of the unusual activity, verify the integrity of the report and, if forced, repel the Volacchian troops.

Reinhard glanced his foreign friend "What do you think it's going to happen?"

Napoleon noticed the small nervousness that the friend was giving and replied calmly "I don't think, I know we are going to engage the Volacchians."

Reinhard frowned but Napoleon explained his deduction "Volacchia is famous for its militaristic society and its hatred for the Dragon Kingdom."

He returned to look at the moving knights in the frontline. "It's not unusual that there are skirmishes in the border"

Napoleon saw his friend paling a bit for the realization. "Luckily, none of those usually ends in a open war, just few battles."

The red-headed knight sighed in relief and looked forward, noticing some strange activities. His eyes widened, realizing what was happening.

"AMBUSH!" Troops bearing the Volacchian flag had planned to ambush their forces.

Napoleon started to count the odds of this battle and muttered some curses, they were highly outnumbered and the enemy had the surprise effects too.

"ATTAC-gah!" The commander had been hit in the chest by an arrow and fell dead on the ground.

Rage exuded from the young knight, seeing his ambitions being crushed by some enemy soldiers.

 _NO MORE!_ He turned to Reinhard "We need to _crush_ them." His calm tone turned to a cold shade and Reinhard understood. The regiment's hope of survival depended on their brutal and merciless assault. He sighed and, nodding at his friend, they both speeded toward their enemy.

Afterwards that forest would be remembered by the historians as the Red Devils' forest, because the blood of the Volacchians will stain the trees forever.

* * *

 _April 21 2001 AF, Knights Barracks, Lugnica_

The battle ended with a surprising victory for the Lugnica's force.

A Volacchian dispatch had been sent, apologizing of the behaviour of some 'rebel' officers.

The Lugnica's military staff commended the survivor of the knights' force and gave numerous medals and promotions.

Reinhard and Napoleon were promoted to Captains' grade and assigned their own teams.

* * *

 **AN- This fanfic will contain more than the anime/manga storyline since Napoleon will engage in several battles.**

 **Glossary**

 **1-Napoleon couldn't say he served for 30-40 years if he appeared to be 20 years old.**

 **2-Volacchia is a nation that exists in Re:Zero world.**

 **3-Since I want to keep a realism factor going, I decided to count the age of all characters.**

 **Age**

 **Napoleon: 20**

 **Reinhard: 18**

 **Manfred: 35**

 _ **Time-skip**_

 **Napoleon: 21**

 **Reinhard:19**


	4. Encounter with the Witch Cult

**!DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World**_ **is owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.  
**

 _ **Napoleon**_

 **Summary:**

Stranded in a fantasy world, Napoleon Bonaparte found himself in a great situation:

A royal election, the poor's unhappy and Lugnica's army is stuck to feudal levels.

Watch how the former emperor attempts to achieve the rule of the entire world, this time there's no room for failure.

* * *

 _May 2, Elior Forest, Lugnica_

"Seems like a mess to me, right..Lev?"

"Yes.. quite a mess..."

Napoleon received his own team few days after his promotion and it consisted by three humans and one demi-humans:

Aden was the stealth specialist, he used two small gladio-like daggers and a small crossbow rested on his back; Kale used mostly heavy weapons, his arsenal compromised of morning stars and battle axes; Lev and Sasha, the demi-human cat-girl(1), were the medical specialists, both being familiar to each other and having the right teamwork ability.

The team had been dispatched by the military staff to check some urgent reports:

Few days ago a scout group was sent in the proximity of the forest to guard it from intruders;

Ever since the first attack of the witch cult, one hundred years ago, the forest had been classified as a holy site and nobody with the right certificates would be able to enter.

Letters by their commander ended three days ago and the high command suspected that someone had captured or, in the worst scenario, killed the garrison.

When Napoleon and his support team had reached the forest was eerily quiet.

No animals were making sound nor wind was present.

Following the old elvish(2) path, the team had found what had happened to the garrison: some of the bodies had been butchered, their inner organs such as lungs and hearts being removed forcefully from them.

"Aden." Napoleon whispered calmly and the specialist, understanding the silent order, went to hide in the shadows.

"Team." He called the group's attention to him "Our... guests might be still there, be on guard."

Kale grunted and took on his hand a big axe while Lev and Sasha equipped their favourite weapons, one's a scalpel-like dagger the other's senbons(3).

They walked slowly, gauging any possible sign of ambush.

Immediately Napoleon dodged an arrow coming from behind. His eyes widened and turning back, he saw something that was impossible: The dismembered corpses of the garrison were moving fast towards them, a dark red light coming from their eyes.

A sinister giggle broke the quiet moment. A white-haired woman that appeared to be in her twenties jumped down a tree's branch. "Oh my.." She put an hand on her mouth, attempting to calm her sick calm laugh. "And I hoped to be alone here, free to cherish my greatest accomplishment."

Kale, Lev and Sasha moved to destroy the reanimated bodies, Napoleon continued to stare at the new arrival. "Who are you?"

This was told in such manner that seemed more an order than a question.

"Oh, aren't you peculiar?" She disappeared and Napoleon felt someone grasping him from behind.

He turned and found himself stuck in an incredible grasp. "'Who are you'" She mock-questioned him and chuckled. " You have to be a very lucky little knight, you know?" She moved her mouth close to his ear "Many would be death instantly by asking me such question in a impertinent tone."

Then she stared onto his eyes "Yet, I cannot bring myself to punish you."

She threw the young knight into a tree "If feel like you are going to be important, though I don't know if for my good or your bad." She continued with a twisted smile. She reappeared once again close to Napoleon. "Good luck." She finished with a insane childish tone.

She pecked him on his cheek and disappeared once again.

The undead mass stopped assaulting the squad, turning once again in frozen corpses.

The team was tired. Kale taking the blunt of the assault while protecting the lightly equipped medics. Aden appeared shortly after the end of the battle, he wasn't in better conditions.

It seemed like something made of shadows attempted to strike him down and he had survived by plain luck and good thinking.

"Cap!" the demi-human swiftly reached her superior and started to use healing magic on him.

"Boss, you a'right?" Kale asked, worried about Napoleon's conditions.

"Yes.." the young captain started "J-just a bit... shocked by the close encounter."

The team nodded and proceeded to return to base.

* * *

 _May 2, Knights' Barracks, Lugnica_

"You have been attacked by a witch?" Manfred asked calmly.

Napoleon nodded and his superior continued to ask about his report.

"Do you think it was... Satella?" The question was actually made by nervousness than by logic since they both know the Witch of Envy was dead.

"No." The young captain continued "She said something about visiting the place of her 'first accomplishment'."

He looked out of the window "The Elior Forest had been the place where the Witch Cult first attacked, one hundred years ago...".

Manfred frowned at the reminder "Their attack are intensifying... what could have caused this?!" He slammed his fist on the table.

"The Royal Elections" The sentence carried logic and possible truth. "Four of the five candidates have been found..." Napoleon returned to stare at the commander "They are trying to create chaos and destroy the kingdom... they are doing well..."

Manfred shook his head. Then he returned his attention to the young captain. "Napoleon." He caught the attention of the officer "From now on with the title of Lieutenant-General(4), you shall guard and plan the security and defence plans for the capital." He sat up and moved to open the door. "We cannot afford the failure of those Elections, not with all those greedy nations looking for expansion." He motioned the now Lieutenant-General to go and return to his report writing.

Once he left the room, door closed, Napoleon smiled. _Another step made..._

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **1- I made Sasha's characteristics and personality based from Felix.**

 **2- Elior Forest was the homeland of Emilia and the elvish people. After the attack of the Witch Cult (Pandora), Emilia accidentally froze all her people.**

 **3- Inspired by Haku and Kabuto from Naruto.**

 **4- While in normal conditions Napoleon should have first served as a Major, this is a feudal era and many talented officers were promoted to higher titles, jumping some in the way.**

 **Age**

 **Napoleon: 21**

 **Reinhard: 19**

 **Manfred: 36**

 **Aden: 24**

 **Kale: 27**

 **Lev: 19**

 **Sasha: 20**

 **Pandora: ? (Body: 20)**


	5. The Fifth Candidate Found

**!DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World**_ **is owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.  
**

 _ **Napoleon**_

 **Summary:**

Stranded in a fantasy world, Napoleon Bonaparte found himself in a great situation:

A royal election, the poor's unhappy and Lugnica's army is stuck to feudal levels.

Watch how the former emperor attempts to achieve the rule of the entire world, this time there's no room for failure.

* * *

 _May 20 2001, Capital, Lugnica_

After the encounter with the Witch Cult, Napoleon and his team, all made up to Major rank, found themselves busy working at the Capital's Security Plans. The young Lieutenant-General divided the work by his own team's skills: Aden was assigned at forming several sleep agents in case of an attack from the inside; Kale worked on creating several defensive structures that would hold the enemy off and give much more relief and support to the garrisons;

At last, Lev and Sasha were trying to establish several underground medical outposts.

Today, seeing the stress that the work was causing to the team and to himself, Napoleon decided to give a day off to everyone and hang out with Reinhard and some of his teammates.

Ever since their reaching to the rank of Captain, Reinhard had been assigned to garrison duty and saw little to none action. Luckily, he found friends in several peculiar individuals he had the opportunity to meet during work.

Julius Juukulius, fellow garrison knight, had been described by the red-haired swordsman as the 'twin' of Napoleon since, from the same source, he had the same cold and calculative personality of the dark-haired officer; the other, even if not a teammate nor a knight serving in the garrison, was Felix Argyle.

Felix, or Ferris as he preferred to be called, was a demi-human cat-boy that served the Karsten House; Reinhard described him to be quite feminine in his dressing and attitude and yet he maintained a unique boyish charm.

Now Napoleon found himself waiting at a pre-ordered table of the 'Thankful Twinkle', a very expensive bar.

He checked once in a while his trusty silver watch, nervous of hanging out with his first friend in this world after so much time had passed.

Then he felt hands grasping strongly his back and he almost jumped surprised by the immediate contact. A chuckle reverberated from behind and, a deadpanned look on his face, turned around seeing Reinhard with his friends. "Napoleon." He gave him an hug "It's been awhile. And look!"

He continued with mock-presenting tone "You, a Lieutenant-General!"

Napoleon smirked "Still surprised?" He shook his head "I remind you who won most of our spars".

Reinhard backed down a bit embarrassed and looking away he replied "Just luck."

One of the red-haired friends, Julius, looked at the young officer surprised "You have beaten Reinhard in a spar?!".

Napoleon keep his smug smile "No..." His smile widened "I have beaten him in more than ONE spar."

Reinhard hung his head in embarrassment, while the other friend, Felix, chuckled sofly. "Who would have thought that someone would have made Reinhard-kun blush, nyah~"

"Ne, Napoleon-kun?" He called the officer's attention to him "Reinhard-kun told us that you are a foreigner but he never told us _why_ you decided to come to Lugnica."

Napoleon's face turned for a instant pained but he had been able to return to his emotionless mask.

"I.. I have served as Major in the French Army-"

The trio looked at him confused "French Army?" Reinhard asked.

Napoleon nodded "My land where I hail from is the French Republic or, shortly, France." They nodded at the answer, still confused since they didn't know where France was.

He then continued his explanation. "During my military career I had to fight off several rebels and enemies from the Coalition forces." Seeing once again their confused look, he explained better.

"France was at war with an alliance formed by Great Britain, Prussia and Austria and I was in command of a small expedition to capture some important cities."

His eyes lost focus as he remembered the Italian campaign "We were severely outnumbered and badly equipped..." then he looked up "And still were able to not only complete the main objective but we were able to end the war with the Austrian surrendering."

Then, he looked downcast "The Directorate, the government of France, had mixed reactions about the campaign; sadly they thought of me as a threat to their power and decided to have me 'removed'..."

He took a small breath "Luckily, I had been able to run away from the assassins and away from France."

After he finished his tale, silence fell in the table since everybody felt either embarrassed or nervous at continuing to talk.

Luckily, someone abruptly entered the restaurant. "Sirs Knights!"

They all turned to the new arrival. She was a blonde teenager with red eyes dressed in a somewhat poor tailored clothes. "Sirs, there's a woman trying to kill Jiji and Onee-chan(1)!"

Napoleon jumped into action "Can you lead us there?" She nodded and started to led them to an almost destroyed pub. There a floating cat was keeping at bay a woman. On the other side of the building a white-haired girl was healing an old man that seemed to have been struck in the neck.

"Madame, stop right now you are under arrest!"

The little battle stopped with both the fighters looking at the knights.

The woman's eyes widened "Oh my..." She took a step back, giggling "Seems like it's time to go.."

Then she pouted "And now I cannot see how pink your insides are~" She quickened out of the building. The knights eased their guard and Felix went to help the girl. "Nyow, I'm going to take over here Emilia-sama."

Napoleon frowned at this. If this was truly Emilia, one of the Royal candidates and Mathers' protégé, then what was she doing here?

Then the distressed girl returned back and apologized to Emilia "I'm sorry Nee-chan. There.. your thingy-" A light was emitted by the insigna after the girl touched it.

That meant only a thing: that girl was the fifth and final candidate to the Royal Election.

Napoleon nodded curtly at Reinhard.

The red-headed knight understood the silent message, knocked out the blonde and took her in his back.

Felix and Julius explained what was happening to the old man and he couldn't but accept begrudgingly.

The four were about to leave "Wait!" Emilia called and seeing Napoleon stare at her, looked down, unable to keep staring at those mysterious and infinite black pools.

"I wanted to... thank you for your help, sirs.." The group nodded.

"It was no problem Emilia-Sama." Started Reinhard.

"We were just doing our duties." Finished Napoleon.

Hearing the latter speaking Emilia's cheeks turned a bit red.

Napoleon then turned to stare at the blonde girl.

 _Now the difficult part of the plan is going to start..._

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **1- Going to use Japanese honorifics once in a while.**

 **Age**

 **Napoleon: 21**

 **Reinhard: 19**

 **Julius: 21**

 **Felix: 19**

 **Felt: 14**

 **Emilia: 19(body) – 15(mind)**


	6. Of Royal Elections and Ambitious Plans

**!DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World**_ **is owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.  
**

 _ **Napoleon**_

 **Summary:**

Stranded in a fantasy world, Napoleon Bonaparte found himself in a great situation:

A royal election, the poor's unhappy and Lugnica's army is stuck to feudal levels.

Watch how the former emperor attempts to achieve the rule of the entire world, this time there's no room for failure.

* * *

 _August 14 2001, Royal Palace, Lugnica_

Today was going to be very important.

After that Reinhard had been able to recover and instruct the fifth candidate, the Royal Elections was going to start properly.

The Sage Council decided to give two months to all candidates to prepare their own presentations.

The choice had another meaning too. After the finding of the last candidate, the Witch Cult's assaults had started to rise from the normal rate.

The two months were quite stressing for Napoleon and his team. Not only they were supposed to prepare the proper security of the big event but they had to actively send support and relief to the attacked garrisons.

Sighing, Napoleon took his chosen seat in the great room. While it was quite majestic and greatly decorated, the Lieutenant-General had seen better in France.

He could still remember when he became the French Emperor and the ruler of half of Europe.

Shaking his head, he returned to focus on the impressive doors' opening.

All the candidates and their own camps started to reach for their seat and, once they all were seated, the council called for solemn silence. Miklotov McMahon, the most influent of the Sages, spoke. "Today" he started "You five heirs have been called here to present yourselves and prove us your worth in being heirs of the Dragon King title."

He made sign for them to start. Emilia was the first to present herself.

Obviously many started to offend the candidate because of her status of half-elf and her similar appearance to the Witch of Envy, Satella.

Roswaal Mathers, the Court Mage, was the main supporter of the white-haired girl.

Napoleon had studied the mage during his early training and found himself quite cautious around him.

Many considered him a great man for protecting halfs, while there were some that actually hated him for that. Although the latter group was not strong enough to challenge the Mage's power and reputation. Being a descendant of one of Flugel's apprentices, he was considered on par to the Van Astrea family.

The clown-looking man took a step forward "My, my.." He then dramatically looked at the council "I don't think you should offend such great and powerful heir.." Emilia blushed a little, embarrassed by the frail compliment. "Especially before the great spirit she is contracted with: Pack, the Beast of the End!" He pointed to the floating cat that was smiling smugly at the attention it/he was receiving.

A cold wind entered the room and many shuddered. Napoleon didn't flinch but keep staring at the spirit. While he knew that this 'Pack' was going to actually attack only if provoked, he felt like there was... something about the being that felt... off. He needed to research about this.

The presentation went on. Second was the foreign candidate, Anastasia Hoshin of Kararagi.

She was the head of the Hoshin Trading Company and her appearance was of a kind and cute woman. Inwardly, Napoleon felt himself sick. She just seemed the perfect fusion of his two greatest enemy: Great Britain, because her trading management skill, and Russia, because of her dressing and odd accent. The same could be said about her presentation: she seemed overly greedy.

Yet, when Napoleon looked in her eyes, he could feel like if she was screaming for help(1).

The third, Priscilla Barielle, oddly resembled him of someone he never wanted to see again.

His first marriage with Josephine de Beauharnais had been a complete fiasco: not only he found himself against his own family(2), but he found himself almost heirless. His luck changed with the next lucky marriage... he will always remember Marie-Louise...

As expected the widow(3) used as leverage for her claim her close relativity to the now deceased royal family, being from a minor branch.

Next one was Felt. Napoleon couldn't help but describe what happened in her presentation with just her name: since she had been poor from infancy, she had a strong hatred towards the nobility and the council itself. The poor officer was able to keep from laughing barely. It seemed almost like one of the early revolutionary debates during the Directorate's Era. He hoped that Reinhard will be able to help her to actually create her own true plan in ruling or her chances will be next to zero.

Napoleon was still glancing at the young blonde when a loud slam came from the presentation place. He looked at whom was trying to get all the attention and he froze.

Having a determined look in her face was a dark green haired woman with amber eyes.

He almost stopped breathing. Her uniform... was incredibly similar to his own french one.

She debated about the consistency of the Lugnica-Dragon agreement, defining the lack of truly appearance and support of Volcanica. She then discussed about the need for this kingdom to change and reform for its sake.

Napoleon was shocked. This... woman was so much.. _No_... Very similar to him.

He didn't expected this. He cursed softly. It seemed like that whatever deities hated him decided to pit against him some sort of female counterpart. Many started to glance uneasily at the declaration, while some started to see her as a possible Lion King(4).

"Now that the presentation is over" McMahon recalled to him all attention "we shall all discuss about a national issue." He looked where Napoleon was seated. "Lieutenant-General Bonaparte."

He motioned the young officer to move in to the presentation stand. Everyone was staring at him, curious about the not so famous officer. Some recognized him but preferred to stay silent and hear what could have troubled so much the Sage Council.

After having reached the stand, Napoleon looked decisively at his public. "Ever since the official start of this elections, the Witch Cult's attack rate registered a massive upward rising."

Some then started to look suspiciously at Emilia, who looked down. "Interesting enough, I had the opportunity to engage against the supposed leader of the group during a recon mission."

He paused then calmly continued "The leader is not Satella." The declaration induced a massive protest that was quickly subdued. "The actual leader seems to be a witch too. Although her authority has not been recognized."

Crusch Karsten, the woman with dark green heir, asked "What is the Knights' situation? Are we able to deal the problem effectively?"

Napoleon sighed "We are using the limited budget and manpower as much as possible."

"But we cannot afford a decisive strike against the Cult."

"Why not?" Anastasia quietly asked.

"We don't have the funds to proceed with any important plans and we lack enough manpower to guarantee the safety of the whole kingdom's extension."

Confusing muttering started in the noble public. Many knew that Lugnica was experiencing stagnancy but nobody expected that the military had been crippled so much.

"This is why" The officer continued, attracting all attention to him.

"I ask to the Sage Council to approve a package of laws, to facilitate military recovery."

He then proceeded to give the papers he had prepared. Once they had all the opportunity to read, many yelled outraged "This is preposterous!" "Partial Mobilization? Never this country done that!"

"Shut up!" They all quieted down, surprised at the almost-yelled order of the Lieutenant-General.

"This country is facing anarchy and problem on its inside."

He slammed his hand "The neighbouring nations are looking at us. They are waiting for just a little mistake and they will all attack us." He grimaced "Volacchia just await for us to show weaknesses and have a just Casus Belli."

He deflated slightly "Our military cannot win a war right now." He looked up once again. "But" He stared to his public, seeing them all grasping and understanding his words "If we reform, If we Modernise." He seemed to retain his initial composure "We will win, Lugnica will win once again."

He closed his eyes, praying that his declaration caught enough support.

Many clapping hands resounded in the massive room. Everyone was moved by the report and found in Napoleon a strong military man that knew what needed to be done.

The heirs were staring at him intensely, each of them with different reasons.

The Sage Council looked grim. A mere officer had been able to sway enough influence to enforce such progressive reforms.

Only McMahon and Wilhelm Van Astrea, major Karsten supporter, looked at him curious and intrigued at the young man. Napoleon returned to his seat and smiled silently.

His plan was proceeding smoothly.

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **1-Anastasia is influenced by an Artificial Spirit.**

 **2-His first marriage led Napoleon to fight his family, that viewed Josephine as a black widow. Some even theorised that the love in their relationship was one-sided, Napoleon being infatuated.**

 **3-Priscilla is a some-sort of black widow. I am still thinking of what I should do about her.**

 **4-Lion King is the title given to those who share the same qualities with the first King.**

 **Age**

 **Napoleon: 21**

 **Reinhard: 19**

 **Julius: 21**

 **Felix: 19**

 **Felt: 14**

 **Emilia: 19(Body) – 15(Mind)**

 **Crusch: 20**

 **Anastasia: 22**

 **Priscilla: 21**

 **Wilhelm: 61**

 **Pack: 420**

 **I decided to put the age of the most important characters of the chapter**


	7. Back in Action

**!DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World**_ **is owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.  
**

 _ **Napoleon**_

 **Summary:**

Stranded in a fantasy world, Napoleon Bonaparte found himself in a great situation:

A royal election, the poor's unhappy and Lugnica's army is stuck to feudal levels.

Watch how the former emperor attempts to achieve the rule of the entire world, this time there's no room for failure.

* * *

 _October 6 2001, Northern Borders-Gusteko(1), Lugnica_

"Next!" A knight ordered. After the candidates' presentation the young officer had received numerous letters from many possible supporters.

All of those coming from moderates and militarists that wanted a great, positive change for the country.

They saw in Napoleon a leader that could withstand and counter harshly any kind of obstacle in the way of reform.

Among the letters there were those with big amounts of holy coins, send by anonymous individuals.

Sadly, his calm and yet stressful stay at the capital was cut short.

With the coming of winter, the borders with the Holy Kingdom of Gusteko started to get overflowed by immigrants.

While Lugnica had its own fair lack of equal laws, Gusteko presented the same problems that Napoleon had seen in Russia.

The wealthiest ruled the poor and so many found themselves unable to resist and survive the harsh terrain and temperature.

The only hope was reaching Lugnica or Kararagi. Volacchia was excluded because of its nationalistic beliefs that endangered the minorities.

Napoleon's job was to create an efficient immigration office that would facilitate the work of the many garrisons that were patrolling the borders.

He started in September and had been able to create such thing. Immigration regulations were applied and many were redirected to different cities.

Unfortunately, there was always something bad that would have needed some fixing.

"Lieutenant-General, we have a problem!" A soldier entered the officer's tent. He was sweating and panic was written on his face. A letter hanged from his trembling hand. Napoleon got up and took it, expecting the worse. Scouts had reported that a small army with a strength of 1000-men was moving in the border zone. Right now, the knights garrisoning the area were almost 900-men and Napoleon started planning.

While they were certainly much less than the enemy, the Gustekian army was mostly formed by foot-soldiers. The unfairness of their society being mirrored in their army and so they were the weakest nation by military force.

The officer focused once more on the letter. The scouts had discovered that the army was planning to rest inside their borders before launching an assault.

Napoleon smiled. _'Maybe it's time for them to remember who is the better and who should be cowing.'_

* * *

 _...Night time, the same day..._

Alexei Dekhonin was enjoying his perfect sleep. Being a noble of a founding clan had helped him greatly and being the grandson of the Grand-Marshal Gustav Dekhonin(2) had secured him a promising military career and had guaranteed a 'modest' pension. Differently from his grandfather, Alexei appreciated the much more comfortable status quo. His relative was just so much... disgusting.

While Gustav had been the greatest general ever since the nation's foundation, many saw him as a Peasant Marshal(3), someone who supported the poor and professed the reform of the oldest monarchy ever known.

He frowned. He thought he had heard something outside. He shook his head. _Maybe those filthy peasants are just grovelling in the mud like they sho-_ Gah!

A sword slashed his head neatly. He felt instantly cold.

Napoleon smirked. _Too easy._ He moved outside of the tent and saw all the enemy soldiers being slaughtered by his knights. _I wonder what their reaction will be..._

* * *

 _October 8 2001, Gustekian Border, Lugnica_

As Napoleon expected, the Gustekian response had been silent. No reaction from them. Not even a recognition of the assault.

The officer grimaced. This usually meant that they took it very personal and that there might be some other attack. He sighed and while checking once more his paperwork, he noticed a letter hanging at the end of the table. Curious, he took it and opened it.

He sat calmly, feeling very intrigued by the content of the letter. A ghost of a smirk found its way to his face and he started to write the report for the high command.

* * *

 _October 10 2001, Knights' Barracks, Capital, Lugnica_

Manfred was looking thoroughly the reports of the various garrisons. He closed his eyes and sighed.

After having reached the rank of Chief of the Knights and Army, he would have expected a much more relaxing life. Yet, it seemed that paperwork was the bane of his existence. He picked casually one of the reports. His eyes widened and focused completely on it.

* * *

 **Northern Border, 10-6-01**

 **Officer assigned: Lt. General Napoleon Bonaparte**

 **Objective assigned: Immigration resolution**

 **Status: Work in progress...**

 **Unusual Issues: Attack from small Gustekian Army**

 **Battle of Lisendard(4)**

 _ **Initial Status**_

 **Lugnican Forces: 857**

 **Gustekian Forced: 1231**

 _ **Resulting Status**_ **(** **Alive-Wounded-Killed** **)**

 **Lugnican Forces: 857-0-0**

 **Gustekian Forces: 1231-500-647**

 _ **Lugnica's Flawless Victory**_

* * *

The report continued, stating much more details about the immigration status and the ambush launched against the unsuspecting army. He then noticed a small note, hanging from the end of the letter. He took it and his eyes widened.

Then relaxing in his comforting chair, Manfred smiled. He initially had thought that Napoleon would have changed Lugnica, now he was sure that, given time and support, the officer would be the one to change the entire world.

 **Operation False Flag**

* * *

 **AN Cliffhanger... sorry guys, but this interesting operation will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Glossary**

 **1-The Holy Kingdom of Gustekia is a canon nation of the Re:Zero world.**

 **2-He will have a major role in the few next chapter.**

 **3-Gustav Dekhonin is an OC that I made from the Russian White Army Field-Marshal Anton Denikin, man that supported moderate reforms. He was sympathetic of the poor, his family having been part of those. Before and during the Russian Civil War, he rallied an incredible amount of popularity and volunteers.**

 **4-Lisendard is not canonical to Re:Zero. I had to create it because of the lack of locations about the entire Gustekian Border area.**

 **Sadly, this chapter doesn't have an update about the _Age_ page.**


	8. The Treaty of Lisendard

**!DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World**_ **is owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.  
**

 _ **Napoleon**_

 **Summary:**

Stranded in a fantasy world, Napoleon Bonaparte found himself in a great situation:

A royal election, the poor's unhappy and Lugnica's army is stuck to feudal levels.

Watch how the former emperor attempts to achieve the rule of the entire world, this time there's no room for failure.

* * *

 _October 16 2001, Lisendard, Lugnica_

Preparations were made for the secret meeting.

Napoleon made sure that his own regiment knew that something very important was going to happen and whatever it was, it was meant to be off the records.

That day a envoy from Gustekian Revolutionary faction was supposed to reach the border's city and participate to this essential meeting that would regarded the support and the volunteers from Lugnica.

Just in the early evening the scouts reported two carriages were approaching the city.

Napoleon mused.

He couldn't help but find the entire situation very similar to France.

When the French Revolution had started there was an immediate support from the United States of America.

The Americans supported Revolutionary France for two main reasons:

1) France had helped them during their war of independence;

2) Revolutionary France hailed as supporter of equality and democracy and the USA saw in them a possible European ally.

Sadly, the United States' support was mainly resources because the same USA would have found themselves in a war against the United Kingdom(1).

The young Lieutenant-General was waiting by the table of the meeting. The main conspirators of the Gustekian Revolution having arrived and preparing for the important meeting.

The first Gustekian to enter the room was a young man.

He was probably in his thirties but keep a certain mature look behind the still late-teenish face.

Fedrov Kerosk(2) was a middle-poor class merchant that had wrote numerous books about the necessity to change and reform the Gustekian society for its and all citizens' wellbeing.

As expected, the plea fell silent in the monarch's and nobles' ears, with the latter just enforcing some security acts.

The next one was a demi-human fox-boy. He seemed to be in his twenties and maintained an emotionless mask that, Napoleon deduced, was because of some bad experience.

Gustekia had, since its creation, implemented several laws against the demi-humans, considering them as abominations that needed to be exterminated.

The last one to enter was a old general. His uniform was a standard Gustekian generals' uniform that was filled with various medals.

Gustav Dekhonin was a decorated officer that had served almost five decades of excellent service with two of those as Field-Marshal of the Gustekian Army.

Born from poor parents, Gustav never truly experienced the benefits of the wealthy life, his future's prospects initially being limited to menial jobs.

Luckily, an influent officer decided to take the young boy as a protégé and teach him all about warfare and the standard subjects. In just few battles, the young Gustav proved his worth, repelling numerous assault from Volacchia.

His rising reputation led the monarch to fear an uprising from the young officer and, after some consultation with the Noble Council, decided to give to the famous general the noble title of baron of Lestwow.

In the last decade, Gustav had been ordered to repress several revolts. Luckily, he had been able to find a way to actually save the rebels by taking them to live in his domains.

Now, he was ready to attempt a revolution against the greedy and obsolete government.

Napoleon smiled and motioned the three to sit.

"Welcome to this important meeting." Napoleon started "We shall discuss about the Lugnican Intervention options for an eventual revolution and/or civil war in Gustekia."

Gustav then put some papers on the table.

Those were the requests of the revolutionary forces' needs. Napoleon took and read those. "What are your plans if the coup succeeds?" Napoleon asked absent-mindedly, still focused on the requests.

"We were thinking of forming a republic." Replied Fedrov. "Our objective is to introduce democracy and equality in our country and the republican government is the only viable option."

Napoleon frowned and, looking up from the papers, looked at the Gustekian politician. "Are you sure that a republic might work?"

Fedrov and the demi-human looked confused. "What do you mean with 'might work'?" the latter asked.

Napoleon looked straight to his eyes "A republic is a sort of government that has an elective system." He ordered the papers before focusing completely on the meeting. "So, if someone with an impressive wealth decide to be a candidate to a high political position, he/she would win for sure."

He sighed, then continued his calm rant.

"Democracy is an ideal form of government that cannot work rightly in practice. My advice is..." They stared at him with rapt attention. "...form a semi-constitutional dictatorship."

The two democracy supporter were about to retort when Gustav halted them. "He's right." They stared at him surprised.

"While monarchy has many problems, democracies follow a similar path." He looked up from his golden watch "Having someone that is untouchable by the laws as leader that would oversee the respect of the democratic rights, would eliminate most of those."

Napoleon smirked "Why one?" He asked sofly. Gustav returned to stare at the Lugnican officer "Why one if you could have three leaders... a _Triumvirate(3)_ ".

Fedrov thought about it and nodded at the logic "Having more than one to oversee the republic might work." They all reached a consensus.

With a fake cough, Napoleon caught their attention. "Now, I've read your requests and... Lugnica can give full support about it."

They all looked shocked, not expecting the acceptance of all conditions.

Since the meeting's objective had been achieved, Napoleon called to an end and, giving them one day of rest, bid them good bye before retiring to his own tent.

Placing his weapons near his bed, Napoleon smiled. With the success of such coup, his influence would receive a tremendous boost and his plans would soon be accomplished.

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **1-War of 1812.**

 **2-OC inspired by real-life Russian politician Alexander Kerensky.**

 **3-The Triumvirate is a government that is led by three influential individuals; The first known Triumvirate was from the Roman Republic, formed by Julius Caesar, Pompey the Great and Marcus Licinius Crassus.**

 **Reviews Answering** **(for those tha** **t are using the Guest temporary profile)**

 **Guest1: No. I think Napoleon will not have the Return By Death for two reasons:**

 **1) He will not need it (He's much more capable of handling himself than Subaru)**

 **2) He had not been summoned by Satella (Big spoiler, the plot will have several changes like the interaction of Napoleon with Satella.)**


	9. First sparks of the Gustekian Revolution

**!DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World**_ **is owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.  
**

 _ **Napoleon**_

 **Summary:**

Stranded in a fantasy world, Napoleon Bonaparte found himself in a great situation:

A royal election, the poor's unhappy and Lugnica's army is stuck to feudal levels.

Watch how the former emperor attempts to achieve the rule of the entire world, this time there's no room for failure.

* * *

 _November 5 2001, Gustegrad(1), Gustekia_

Napoleon adjusted his new disguised dress. His cover character was the grandson of the same General Dekhonin.

He smirked mirthfully. He was supposed to be the commander he had killed few weeks ago at Lisendard. He was being led by Fedrov thorough the unfamiliar city.

Napoleon had seen his own share of cities during the coalition's wars and yet, something about this one seemed _off_.

There were very few walking in the streets and none of those were actually common folks.

Most of those were just knights dressed in very peculiar armors with complex designs.

He almost rolled his eyes. His initial deduction of relation of Russia with Gustekia were certainly wrong: Gustekia lacked the manpower and the religious cohesion that Russia had been able to achieve after so many years of aggressive conversions; Russia had even had a Tsar that actually reformed part of the society and almost put Russia on par of Great Powers such as Great Britain and the same France.

Yes, the whole world never experienced actually an important change in its entirety, yet Gustekia killing its own possibly talented officer and politicians had made them very obsolete, inadequate.

His infiltration had started in October 18 and he had been able to reach the revolutionaries' main base, helping them in training and logistics.

Today was supposed to be the spark of the Gustekian Revolution. Napoleon and Fedrov were to liberate former Duke of Nevas Vlad Kilihovich.

Being born from the main royal family's branch, Vlad had been able to learn from the best of teachers: having much more freedom in travelling around the reign helped the young royal to understand the horrors of the old and decadent monarchy.

Driven by nationalism and love for his people, he had been able to achieve an efficient ruling in his domain. His status as Crown Prince didn't protect him from his father, King Ivan(2), retaliation.

He was captured and imprisoned to Fort Ermopoles, sited in the capital. After reaching such place, Napoleon couldn't but remember the Bastille and the fall of the monarchy. He shook his head and moved to the wall that he needed to place the breaching charge. He put near it the satchel and, after having activated the explosive, moved away in a safe distance. The wall exploded and Fedrov took the unconscious fallen noble and the two started to ran away.

After having reached one of the safe hideouts in the city, Fedrov helped to wake up the royal.

"W-what... w-who are yo- Fedrov?!" The gustekian nodded "Yes Vlad, it's me." The two started to discuss, Fedrov explaining to the noble what was his role in the important event.

"I... I will do it." He nodded decisively "For my people, everything."

Napoleon stared at him absently, he could remember so many revolutionaries back home that would speak with such ardour and determination... _Maybe..._

 _Few hours later_

The bell of the city hall started to ring soundly and resonate in all the city.

The poor, attracted by the peculiar and unusual sound, started to move and reach the centre of the city.

Once most of them had reached it, a voice to them familiar and loved spoke. "My Citizens."

They stared, some of them having their jaws hanging. The prince, they thought, the great prince.

"Today is an important day!" His tone was passionate and seemed to move the crowd.

"Today the tyranny that has governed, killed and stole from us shall be destroyed. NO MORE!"

A massive echo of the battle cry resonated " **NO MORE!** " The people started to attack the nearby guards and were able to capture or kill them easily thanks to the surprise effect.

Once the monarchist guards understood what was happening and were launching a mass assault, the revolutionary forces intervened, ambushing them and helping the revolting people.

The flag with the royal emblem blazed and removed.

On its place a bicolor flag (Blue and Silver).

Napoleon could feel it. What had once happened in the French Revolution has been redone.

The will of the people has finally spoke and no one in this world would have been the same.

Then Napoleon mused. _And_ _now_... _How should we kill a king?_

 _November 7 2001, ?, Lugnica_

The room was dark. There was nothing that seemed to let the sunlight into it and those there were not recognizable.

One of them was giving to his leader a report. ? picked it and frowned.

Who would have thought that a revolution might happen in Gustekia?

But the leader knew that it was not caused by the 'inside' but by a little 'external' intervention.

While Napoleon seemed innocuous on the outside, ? knew that he was dangerous.

He was resourceful, descriptive and quite open to progress. Yet, he knew its limit and force some moderation to reform .

?'s first meeting with Napoleon (if it could have been considered a 'meeting') at the Royal Election had been quite... _Intriguing._

Calm, collected and yet able to become quite emotional when certain subjects are being discussed.

His voice showed passion and strenght that not even ? has ever heard before.

He has the qualities to become an important ally.

Looking at the paper on the table, ?'s face showed a very small smile.

Maybe it's time to have a proper meeting with this quite peculiar character.

* * *

 **AN Seems like someone is acting on the shadows and its target is Napoleon.**

 **Who is it? And what do they want from the former emperor?**

 **Glossary**

 **1- Cheesy but effective: I think of Gustekia as a arrogant and greedy nation. The founder is Gustek 'the Pious' Kilihovich and the city had been built in his memory.**


	10. Of Officers and Spies

**!DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World**_ **is owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.  
**

 _ **Napoleon**_

 **Summary:**

Stranded in a fantasy world, Napoleon Bonaparte found himself in a great situation:

A royal election, the poor's unhappy and Lugnica's army is stuck to feudal levels.

Watch how the former emperor attempts to achieve the rule of the entire world, this time there's no room for failure.

 **AN This chapter will introduce a new character, a very important one.**

* * *

 _November 30 2001, Saint Vladsburg (Former Gustegrad)(1) , Gustekia_

News of the revolt in the capital had reach the countryside quickly and the revolutionary flames were blazing thorough the nation.

Gustekia was immediately divided in two major factions: the majority made from revolutionaries and a minority made from pro-monarchy.

The same revolutionary force was formed by three groups: liberalists, led by pro-republican Viktor Kedev; moderates, led by the popular writer Fedrov Kerosk; and lastly the militarists, led by Field Marshal Dekhonin.

Thanks to the militarists intervention, the revolutionary army saw an immediate growth boost.

Many conscripted for patriotism, others for simple hatred against the monarchy and saw in the revolution a chance to actually act against the corrupt government.

The latter is why Alexander Breten went by one of the revolutionary recruitment post and signed his voluntary participation.

Born from a poor and numerous family, Alexander showed just when he was ten years old an impressive strategic and tactical mind.

During one of the many military exams made at school by officers, he was signed to the Gustegrad's Military Academy where he scored one of the highest score, surpassing several important officers such as the same Field Marshal Dekhonin.

Sadly his career had been stuck to Lieutenant rank because of social status issues.

While Gustav Dekhonin had been able to force his career's boose, Alexander lacked the military support having been unable to command troops and being stuck to simple paperwork.

Now with this revolution, Alexander saw a way to actually advance and become the greatest.

"Breten, Alexander" His name was called by the officer that was giving military assignments.

He moved and took the document that would specify his role.

His eyes widened.

* * *

 **Bretton, Alexander**

 **Age:23**

 **Rank: Captain of the Revolution**

 **Role: Leader of the 40** **th** **and 41** **st** **squads of the 1** **st** **Revolutionary Division**

 **Place of deployment: Hedgerow of Grades**

 **Time of deployment: December 10 2001**

* * *

Alex smiled and knew that finally he had the chance to prove his worth.

 _December 9 2001, Hedgerow of Grades, Gustekia_

In just a week, Alexander had reached where his troops were supposed to deploy and started to get to know them.

The first squad was mainly an assault one, formed mostly by swordsman and heavily equipped soldiers; the second squad was a support team with many being average mages and archers.(2)

By December 9, after two days of intensive training, the two squads were relatively able to work together and find a solution to any battle. One of the things the young revolutionary officer had learnt by himself and not at the military academy was the dynamism between individualism and teamwork.

Night time was starting and Alexander was about to call off his troops and go to sleep, when he noticed several lights coming from the nearby forest.

He knew what was going on and, after sending a message to the 1st Division's High Command, ordered his squads to move silently toward the forest.

* * *

 _Few hours later_

Alex couldn't help but grin at the opportunity that had come to him.

A monarchist force had come to rest after a long march, ready to assault the 1st Division defences.

Sadly, they would never be able to attain their objectives: in just few hours the monarchists' causalities had 2000 more and several equipment missing.

Not so much surprising, the two teams were able to avoid losses and injuries.

Alexander could smell a promotion by now.

* * *

 _December 11 2001, Revolutionary High Command in Vladsburg, Gustekia_

Fedrov was running with few papers in his hands, his objective being Field Marshal Dekhonin's office.

Knocking softly at the door, he opened it and found the old officer staring out at the door.

"How do the monarchists have so much manpower?" The question seemed a bit demanded but Dekhonin could understand it was driven by panic.

"We think that they are receiving support from Volacchia."

He turned to glance at his equal in command "But it's not a truly worrying thing, we have prepared some plans to solve this."

Fedrov frowned "What do you mean? And what about Napoleon's task?"

Dekhonin grinned "While they are many, they are not working cohesively. We are going to push them to break." Then the old officer returned to look outside. "About Napoleon, I could just say only a thing." A small smile formed in his weary face "He's planning the 'Best Christmas present that we will never forget'."

* * *

 _December 12 2001, County of Evers, Gustekia_

"Why have we lost so many men, commander?!" The king barked at the general.

After the occupation of the capital, he had been forced to retire to the less majestic household of the Evers.

He grimaced. This pesky rabble has been annoying ever since their so-called 'Revolution' started.

Gustekia had always been an holy kingdom and NOBODY will change that.

"Why shouldn't I have your head for this ordeal, you mongrel?!" The general started to sweat.

"Because it would hinder you, your majesty." A calm and collected voice answered the monarch.

One of the major perks he had luckily preserved was the loyalty of the grandson of former Field Marshal Dekhonin, Alexei.

"Ah Alexei, what I would do without your advises."

'Alexei' just smiled and moved some papers concerning the lost battle, giving fault to the more rebellious Volecchian troops. While the king had accepted help from Volecchia, it didn't mean that they could do whatever they wanted. He would see to have them punished.

'Alexei' grinned inwardly. _Maybe killing him slowly would be the best._

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **1-Saint Vladsburg is the new name of former Gustegrad. Named after the popular supporter of the revolution, former Crown Prince Vlad Kilihovich the People Prince.**

 **2-Inspired by strategy-based Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30.**


	11. Victory in Gustekia! Napoleon's Return!

**!DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World**_ **is owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.  
**

 _ **Napoleon**_

 **Summary:**

Stranded in a fantasy world, Napoleon Bonaparte found himself in a great situation:

A royal election, the poor's unhappy and Lugnica's army is stuck to feudal levels.

Watch how the former emperor attempts to achieve the rule of the entire world, this time there's no room for failure.

* * *

 _December 25 2001, Nearby the County of Evers, Gustekia_

After 13 days of unending fighting, the Revolutionary Forces had reached the County of Evers, where the monarch and his council of nobles were supposed to be.

The intelligence and spy network had intercepted several messages coming from the place.

Some of those letters stated that an huge army made of mostly Volacchian mercenaries were coming to help and support the losing side.

It was imperative to conquer the County and capture all of the enemy leaders.

After the daring ambush launched at the start of the offensive, Alexander received a promotion to Major rank and a small force 100-men strong that was given the task of supporting one of the more vulnerable flank of the army.

Field-Marshal Dekhonin had advised to keep out for any sight of Volacchian volunteers, because he was certain a battle against them was inevitable.

The morale was high and the soldiers wanted this conflict over and return to their families to celebrate the holidays.

Alex was one of them, wanting to return and celebrate with his family his promotion and higher, permissive wage that had let them move into a much more large, comfortable home in the capital.

The enemy headquarter was on sight and the soldiers started to move faster, seeing the victory just few metres from them.

Alexei looked elsewhere, feeling the terrible sensation that something bad was going to happen.

A flag caught his attention. It was not of the Revolutionaries nor of the Monarchists. _Volacchians!_

His first thought was to send a message to the commander, but he knew that then it would be too late to avoid a bloodbath.

Shaking his head, he ordered his troop to distance from the main army. Having been serving Alexander for almost two weeks, the troop didn't question their chief's way of thinking, they just followed his orders.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the Evers Mansion_

"Look!" The stupid general exclaimed "Look at them! So much convinced of winning. AND YET. They shall be destroyed and with them the Revolutionary Rabble."

'Alexei' looked at the somewhat insane commander and scowled.

During the Revolutionary campaign, he had relayed several messages and descriptions of the monarchists' tactics to Dekhonin.

So the much more prepared troops had defeated the old order's army. Unfortunately, in the last message, he had forgotten to write the arrival time of the Volacchians.

He just hoped the army was ready to counter such outnumbering odds.

If not, then the Gustekian Revolution would be defeated once and forever.

He could sit and wait, looking outside and raptly observing the battle.

An hour passed, then two. Napoleon frowned and, confused by the lack of action, he was even more surprised to see the Revolutionary Forces enter the mansion.

The King had paled several shades while the nobles were trying to bribe their way out.

Sadly for the latter group, the soldiers had them tied up and put on cages.

"You shall never win!" The king barked, attempting to show even a small ounce of bravery. "I am Gustekia!(1)" As those words left his mouth, a sword stabbed him from behind.

Blood started to pour out of the wound and from the monarch's mouth.

"Alexe-" Napoleon hushed him silent and let him fall on the ground.

He turned to the soldiers, who were looking at him curiously. "Dekhonin has left you orders to led me to him, has he?" They nodded and led him out of the mansion.

Once out in the surrounding forest, Napoleon looked for signs of battle but, seeing none of those, decided to ask some questions to one of his guards.

"What happened to the Volacchians?" The guard stared at him, looking smug.

"Major Bretton happened." Napoleon frowned.

He remembered reading some reports about a quite impressive officer that had been the one to spark the Revolutionary Offensive.

Hearing that with just a small force of a 100 had redirected a 2000-men army was quite unheard off.

He decided to keep a look about the young officer when he had safely returned in Lugnica, seeing in him a genius like him and a possible fellow ambitious man.

He shook those thoughts off. He had a meeting with Dekhonin and the other two Revolutionary leaders. He was curious what kind of changes the three had agreed on.

* * *

 _January 1 2002, Saint Vladsburg, Federal Kingdom of Gustekia_

In just few day, a constitution was proclaimed and the government was turned into a federal constitutional monarchy. The era of King Vlad I will probably lead to a progressive transformation of the nation into a modern state.

The nation was divided in regions that would elect their own leader.

This leaders will form the Federal Council that will be tasked to create laws and a new juridical system.

The king's power was limited to simple popular vetoing and to call immediate elections in case of state of emergency to reform a new government.

Rights for all kind of minorities were implemented in the constitution and the economic experts were sure that this would led the nation to a massive boost in all subjects such as economy and research.

The Revolutionary Army then was legalized and those who wanted would be able to retain their ranks and those who wished to return to their home would then be discharged with high honors.

Field-Marshal Dekhonin was given once again the rank of Chief of the Army and, not so much surprisingly, the old officer choose Major General(2) Alexander Bretton as Undersecretary of War.

Napoleon left Gustekia satisfied.

In a secret ceremony, he had been awarded the highest honor of the new government, the Revolution Flame medal, and will always been remembered as one of the greatest friend of Gustekia and one of the Revolutionary Movement founders.

Sitting on the carriage that would lead him back to Lisendard, he found a small note. Opened it, he frowned.

Seems like one of the candidates of the Election was showing the same amount of curiosity that he was showed toward her. Maybe this would help him to gain much more informations about her.

* * *

 **AN Next Chapter, the mysterious 'admirer' identity shall be unveiled. (Those who had watched the anime and read the Royal Election chapter will know who she 'might' be.)**

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **1-Literally "L'etat, c'est moi!" quote from Louis XIV.**

 **2-Alexander got a big promotion because of the impressing counter-assault he had been able to achieve against the Volacchians.**


	12. No rest for Napoleon

**!DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World**_ **is owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.  
**

 _ **Napoleon**_

 **Summary:**

Stranded in a fantasy world, Napoleon Bonaparte found himself in a great situation:

A royal election, the poor's unhappy and Lugnica's army is stuck to feudal levels.

Watch how the former emperor attempts to achieve the rule of the entire world, this time there's no room for failure.

* * *

 _January 4 2002, Lugnica_

The chariot ride would have been exhausting for an old man.

But Napoleon had retained his young body and his brilliant mind and so didn't care much about it.

The 'date' he was supposed to be part of was going to start in a day or so, yet the former emperor enjoyed being early than late.

Since the meeting place was the capital, Napoleon decided to enjoy the luxury of the most expensive hotel there and, after having paid the driver, entered the very impressive building.

Magical flames were the main source of light and, at such early time, they had been set to a very soft blue shade.

"Greetings Sir Napoleon, your room number's 134."

Napoleon nodded and quickly reached for the stairs. The room was at the 3rd floor, its aisle being decorated with different shades of violet.

Using the key he had received, the young officer opened the door of his temporary room.

The 'room' was quite large in its generality: king-sized bed with dark-red covers, a big family bathroom and a balcony with a perfect sight to the capital's heart.

He shook his head and, after placing his luggage in the room, he left for a walk.

It's been a while ever since Napoleon had been calmly walking in a big city.

No one was trying to kill him and he was not being a spy.

Those were truly the moments the young officer appreciated in his life.

He entered one of the less full pub and shook his head.

He was starting to doubt himself at the worst of the moments.

Yes, a normal and carefree life was something that Napoleon had wished once in a while but...

He sat down, his eyes unfocused. If he stopped his plans right now, he would have lose everything else.

Two figures sat down beside him. He felt his focus return when the shorter figure started to pull his officer's jacket. "Ne Nii-chan what are ya doing? Are ya sleeping?"

If he almost fell from the chair, started at the sudden contact.

He noticed that the small figure was a short demi-human cat/fox-girl(1). Her hair was a bright orange and her eyes cerulean.

Then he looked at the second, taller figure and his eyes widened.

Beside him was Anastasia Hoshin, head of the Hoshin Trading Company.

He didn't know if he had been blessed or cursed in that moment: while meeting one of the candidate was quite an honor, Napoleon felt uneasy to the slightly older girl.

She looked at him inquisitively, almost child-like. "I'm sorry for Mimi's behaviour, Mr Napoleon."

She looked sheepishly "She can be quite... childish."

Napoleon gave her a flat look. _Please don't..._

"Anyway, I wanted to meet you since... you are quite interesting." She giggled a bit.

The waiter arrived and wrote down their orders.

"What do you mean with... interesting, Miss Hoshin?"

She give him a gentle smile "Oh Mr. Napoleon, you may call me Anastasia-"

The shorter girl interrupted "And you can call me Mimi"

Napoleon felt like the situation was getting weirder.

"As I was saying, I find you interesting because... I felt pulled at you, like a string or a rope was attracting me to you..."

 _...What?!..._

She then noticed that she had gotten way too much close to the flushing officer and returned composed, yet a red tinge stained her cheeks.

"Ehr... Mimi, I think it's getting quite late, we have stuff to do." She picked the shorter protesting girl and exited the bar with a quick 'Bye'.

Napoleon stared at the retreating candidate and he felt... confused.

In his former life he had very little opportunities to talk with women, other than his former wife.

He shook his head and returned to his plate, then noticed the waiter looking at him patiently.

"The bill" he gave him the small hardened note and the young officer muttered a quiet curse before paying. The girls forgot to pay their own share.

He sighed, left the pub and, once again, found himself walking in the busy streets.

He had much to think in the return walk, about the 'date' and the sudden encounter.

His walking was stopped by a strong arm that took his own arm.

Napoleon looked behind and noticed a man with an above average stature.

He looked proved by the time and seemed to hide some facial scar behind his Volacchian helmet.

What Napoleon found the most interesting was that the man had only an arm, yet he seemed to show the confidence someone would see in someone fully normal.

"Mr. Bonaparte, you have to follow me." He started to pull him into a carriage. "M'lady wanted to speak with you."

He grunted at the pain. _What now?!_

He looked at the woman and almost exclaimed _Josephine._

But he bit his tongue, remembering that she was Priscilla Barielle, another candidate.

"My... Officer please sit." He _complied_ (*cough*Forced*cough*) at the request.

The taller man sat beside him.

"You know, officer?" She started "You are quite entertaining..!"

He frowned, feeling some sort of relation with the other early meeting.

"I heard from my knight that you have changed things in Gustekia."

He froze at the sentence, remembering that the information had been classified.

She giggled arrogantly "You have to know!" She pulled her fan "My knight had a very complex spy network." She seemed very smug about it.

Her knight panicked slightly at the inopportune explanation. "Lady Priscilla, you shouldn't-"

"Be silent!" She ordered, the knight sat silent.

"Anyway", she returned to look at Napoleon. "You, officer, are entertaining and you are what I mostly want other than this kingdom."

Napoleon felt dreadful. She was truly like Josephine but he knew how to deal with her behaviour.

"And if I didn't wanted?!" Napoleon found a blade close his neck. The man beside him was quick with his sword. "My question is still there left to be answered." She looked at him curiously.

"Be quie-" The knight attempted to shut him off, yet once again the candidate stopped him.

"Everything is bound to be mine, officer."

Napoleon didn't back down from the challenge. "But I'm not everything and CERTAINLY I will never be bound to you, Lady Priscilla." He looked outside the carriage. "Anyway, I am at my destination." He didn't bothered to salute properly and propelled quickly inside the hotel.

Her knight was about to chase him but was halted by the now quiet candidate.

"Leave _him_... alone." She stared at the floor, her eyes trying not to look at the retreating figure.

She had never had... such a... _challenge._ " She felt her face warm up and smiled quietly.

* * *

 **AN The Update has arrived!**

 **Next chapter, the 'date' shall be revealed. (But I think everyone should know her identity.)**

 **Glossary** **1- I don't know if she's a fox-girl and a cat-girl...**


	13. The Date

**!DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World**_ **is owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.  
**

 _ **Napoleon**_

 **AN I'm back in action!**

* * *

 _January 7, Lugnica._

The next two days passed quite peacefully.

Napoleon didn't have any other unexpected meeting and he had been able to prepare himself to the date.

Once in a while he would give a look to the reports coming from Lisendard, since his assignment was far from over.

Many of the Gustekian migrants wanted to return to their homeland and, once again, a border garrison had been implemented.

The young man sighed. He still didn't understand why social life was much more... 'difficult' to deal with than the military operations.

Even before becoming important in France, Napoleon had always been showing a lacking social sense and his romantic life had been one of its prime examples.

Closing the book he was reading, he sat up from the hotel bed. He checked his pocket watch and noticed the time.

He finished to dress and, after just some minutes, he was on his way to the date's place.

Destination reached, Napoleon gave a glance to the mansion.

It maintained some elements that he had saw before in other noble's houses, yet he noticed some unique elements, such as the gates and the external garden, that seemed similar to the 'classic' elements from France(1).

"Mr. Bonaparte." A voice spoke. Shaking off his trail of thoughts, he directed his eyes to the one who called him. It was an elder man, his face weary, tired and, strangely, familiar. He was dressed in a way similar to a butler, yet his aura was one of a warrior, of a knight.

He nodded, motioning him to lead him.

They reached a door and the servant opened it.

"My lady, the guest is here." His tone was neutral and Napoleon couldn't blame it.

Mutually, they didn't know each other and so he decided to keep a normal distance.

"Yes" She was finishing drinking from her glass.

After giving a half-formal bow Napoleon sat in the empty chair.

"Mr. Napoleon." She addressed him.

"Lady Karsten." He replied. His face showed no emotions but Napoleon was surprised of her not-so-formal dress. It was not because of her choice but because he too had decided to come dressed half-formally.

He absently put a bit of the single bottle content in his glass and, after shaking it a little, drank it.

She seemed as if waiting for his judgement about the alcoholic beverage taste and he decided to answer her silent question. "It's a very good drink, M'lady."

She nodded at this. "Only the best for my guests."

Reminded of the situation, Napoleon's face showed puzzlement.

"About guests.. if I may ask, why have I been generously invited?" The question was left unanswered for some minutes.

Crusch was looking at her glass, seemingly contemplating something.

Then she replied "If I have been honest, you are object of my curiosity, Mr. Bonaparte.."

He frowned at the answer, silently praying that it was not related to the other candidates' situation.

"What" She started "you are fighting for?".

The blunt question was a very dangerous one. If Napoleon answered lying, she would have noticed because of her Wind's Blessing.

But, if he answered truthfully...

He sighed and, as calm as possible, he gave her the 'half-truth'.

"My ambition is to make this nation, its citizen, the greatest."

She smirked a little "And how do you think of doing so?"

Napoleon glanced her cautiously. Her questions were more and more becoming quite difficult to answer.

If he wanted to remain undiscovered he needed to act, quickly.

"I think that reforming Lugnica's society might be the first step."

He concluded with another 'half-true' answer and then, without giving her time to think about the next question, he asked. "What about you, Lady Karsten." He started "What made you so much interested in the Royal Election." As the last words left his mouth, Napoleon noticed a change in her behaviour.

He frowned when he saw her fidget a little. "Sadly, Mr Bonaparte." She started "That is a personal secret...".

He nodded slowly. He needed to research about this 'personal secret'.

Crusch looked once again at her now empty glass and, after some minutes of silence, she sighed.

"Mr. Bonaparte.. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was forcing you like an interrogation, while this is just a date. It's just... you are not native of Lugnica and from the information of some merchants you are certainly not from the nearby nations. This nation you said two years ago that you hailed from, France, it's not a nation that somebody knew it existed. I just.." She looked downcast.

Oddly enough, Napoleon didn't feel annoyed nor angry at her. He was expecting something like that to happen and so he just didn't give much of attention to it.

Yet when he look at her so much...

He coughed a bit, coughing the young woman attention. "Lady Kar- Crusch, I will say once because it is very important: as a King(2) you will find yourself dealing with much more dangerous individuals that will seek to maim or kill you. Questioning about those, before they have the opportunity to strike you or those you care for." He sat up and extended his arm to her.

"What do you think about it?" Crusch didn't know how to answer to that.

Initially she would have regarded it as an offense to her being but now...

Her opinion about the young foreign-born officer was that he was... unique in his own way.

Somehow he reminded her of herself but with much more experience at how to deal with military and political subjects.

Silently, she nodded and, taking his hand in hers, they both walked to the garden.

It was getting dark and so some servants had applied a flying fire-fly charm and the garden had taken a much more mystical look. Napoleon then noticed his companion trembling a bit.

He silently cursed, reminded of the cold climate, and, taking off his jacket, put it around Crusch.

She would have protested the action but cold and the beverage's effect made her hesitate.

They sat in a small stone bench and they both were distracted by the environment's looks.

Then, determined, Crusch looked at her companion. "Mr. Bo- Napoleon." At the addressing the young man looked at her. "I may don't know about your true plans about this kingdom nor about your homeland yet.. you have shown nothing more but truthful sense of justice and patriotism.. I hope that you will succeed in those." He nodded at her declaration. After some minutes they decided to return back inside. It was getting quite late and, after thanking Lady Karsten of her graciousness in this date, Napoleon returned back to the hotel.

Looking at him going away, Crusch couldn't help but stare at him. He was an enigma in her eyes that couldn't be solved easily. "My lady." She was addressed by Wilhelm. "How has the date been?" She smiled a bit at the question. "Refreshing." She started to walk inside the mansion. "And I think I will invite him once again." Wilhelm frowned "How?".

She pointed at the jacket. "I may have forgot to give this back..".

The old knight shook his head at the almost childish reply, yet he felt content. Lady Karsten had been closed in a shell for almost two years(3) and now this Bonaparte might be the key for her return to normal. He hoped this was actually a solution and not another cause of pain...

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **1-Napoleon did commission several paintings from Neoclassical Artists during his empire.**

 **2-The title of leading the Dragon Kingdom is King for both genders.**

 **3-Crusch still thinks that Fourier died with all the Royal Family.**


	14. FAQ 1

**!DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World**_ **is owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.  
**

 _ **Napoleon**_

 **AN**

 **I know that many were expecting chapter 14 soon but... I felt the need to give some explanations to some of the divergences and removal that this AU has to be applied.**

 **Q.** _ **Napoleon is able to beat Reinhard in a spar?! But isn't he the strongest and most OP character in the whole world?**_

 **A.** **The spar was limited to just some close quarter and Reinhard decided to challenge Napoleon in a simple spar without the use of his Blessing, just a wooden sword and his physical agility and strength. **

**Q.** _ **Until now, Napoleon did show his classic ambitions of power, yet he didn't make a step towards those... why?**_

 **A.** **Napoleon did some steps towards his goals, they're just very well hidden...**

 **Q.** _ **Why the Romantic part is going so slow? I think it is the most interesting part.**_

 **A.** **Romantic relationships are going to be slow-burn AKA they are going to take time in their realizations.**

 **Q.** _ **You presented new characters like Alex Bretton and Dekhonin, are they going to be important for the story or were they just some minor characters all along?**_

 **A.** **Gustekian characters are going to make a comeback very soon. Next chapter will see the young Major General trying to solve an ancient case that might put in danger not only Gustekia but the whole Re:Zero world!**

 **Q.** _ **Is there a power level scale for all characters? If so, could you give us an insight?**_

 **A.** **This is something I've been planning for a while and yes, the scale:**

 **Napoleon(suppressed): 50**

 **Napoleon(Full Power): 200**

 **Reinhard van Astrea(Full Power): 250**

 **Reinhard van Astrea(Reid Mode): 500**

 **Wilhelm van Astrea(Young): 200**

 **Wilhelm van Astrea(Old): 80**

 **Alexander Bretton(Full Power): 90**

 **Puck(Suppressed): 120**

 **Puck(Beast of the End): 400**

 **Roswaal L. Mathers: 200**

 **Roswaal J. Mathers: 180**

 **Julius Juukulius(Full Power): 150**

 **Ferris/Felix Argyle: 120**

 **Aldebaran: 180(+ Partial Return By Death)**

 **Ricardo Welkin(Full Power): 150**

 **Mimi, Hetaro and Tivey Pearlbaton: 70**

 **Rom: 80**

 **Candidates:**

 **Emilia(Suppressed): 120**

 **Emilia(Full Power): 450**

 **Crusch Karsten(Suppressed): 40**

 **Crusch Karsten(Full Power): 200**

 **Anastasia Hoshin(Normal): 100**

 **Anastasia Hoshin(Echidna): 350**

 **Priscilla Barielle(Full Power): 120**

 **Felt(Full Power): 100**

* * *

 **End FAQ 1**


	15. The Legend of Gustek(1 of 2)

**!DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World**_ **is owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.  
**

 _ **Napoleon**_

 _...Many years ago..._

Children were playing in the almost empty road.

The village was one of the most peaceful place in Gustekia and much of the problems were relative to the normal criminal case.

It was getting late and the parents started to call their child back to home.

One of them in particular was a bit shorter than average, with dark blue hair and cerulean eyes filled with childish curiosity and innocence.

He moved fast into his house and ran into the kitchen.

Excited he got closer to his mother that was preparing dinner.

"Mommy!" He squeaked. "You promised me that you would tell me the story."

She giggled at her cheerful son and picked him up, sitting with him in the quite modest couch.

"You are right, Alex." She replied, amused "I will tell you about the first king, Gustek."

He nodded at that and quietly listened to the story.

" _Once upon a time few years before Flugel and the witch of Envy, there was a terrible monster that was infamous for ravaging villages. None of the brave warriors that were send to fight it, won against the beast. It seemed an hopeless battle against the monster but..."_

 **A strange creature was walking towards another of the few defenceless villages.**

 **A hungry-look was plastered in its face, knowing that he will have his stomach filled by the poor citizens.**

 **Its gaze locked onto another figure blocking its path.**

 **He shrugged, sure that whatever or whoever he/she was they wouldn't be able to defeat it.**

" _The beast approached the man and demanded to stay away from his path. The man shook his head and ordered the beast to surrender or face his just blade. The monster didn't heed to the man's warning and quickly tried to kill him. A blade that resembled pure lighting stabbed the beast in its chest. Shocked by the immense pain it was, the monster didn't go up and gazed at the hero with utter hatred._

" **How dare you!" The monster barked, blood flying from his mouth.**

 **The hero looked at him mercifully yet with determination.**

 **He removed the blade from the monster's chest and waited.**

 **The beast initially continued his hate-filled stare and, after some minutes of silence, irritated by his silence replied angrily "Why are you not killing me?! Why are you just staring?!"**

 **The man nodded "Because I'm a hero and you cannot hurt innocents any more.**

 **The anger disappeared and confusion took its place. Then the lighting blade, once emitting an incredible light, seemed to turn into stone. The monster stared at the transformation.**

" **The blade was created to strike just once." The man replied at the silent question.**

" **It was meant to weaken and never to kill."**

 **Then, the man started to walk away and the monster, still curious, followed him.**

" _The beast continued to follow the hero for many years. He learnt his name, his dream._

 _The hatred left place to deep respect toward the man and he too started to help the people._

 _Sadly another horrible event happened, one much more terrifying."_

" **Gustek!" The hero narrowly avoided a black magic hand and continued to use his bow.**

 **The beast was keeping the black hands together with Gustek, trying to give time to the sorcerer Flugel and the mighty dragon Volcanica. One of those hands destroyed the bow and they started to barrage the now defenceless hero.**

 **The monster seeing that there was no hope, decided to commit himself, sacrificing himself.**

 **His whole being was coated by a golden light and, on its place a golden chain connected to a dark knife. The weapon was threw to Gustek that used it to repel the hand and restrain the witch of Envy, giving Flugel, Volcanica and Reid Astrea the opportunity to strike the witch down.**

 **After the battle, Gustek returned to his hometown and even though he was acclaimed by many, he felt empty. His once enemy and then close friend died protecting him.**

 **He gave a look at the weapon and without thinking, whispered. "I'm sorry...** **Enkidu** **.(1)"**

"Thus Gustekia was founded and Gustek, the first hero, became the king." Mother finished the tale while putting the supper on the dining table.

Alex was surprised by the action, noticing that absently he had reached for his chair and he had sat down. "Mommy!" he exclaimed "I want to become an hero too!"

The woman smiled at her child and nodded at his dream.

She didn't know how much it was then going to be true.

* * *

 _January 9 2002, St. Vladsburg_

Alexander Bretton, Major General of the Revolutionary Forces, sighed.

He was moving through the capital with a small squad.

Just earlier that day he had received a disturbing report of a small group entering the city.

The group's description seemed to coincide with the Witch Cult's members.

He called at once a small team and moved personally to solve this situation.

He reached the last sighting and curiously gazed to the broken door.

It was one of the few doors that led to the underground zone, were the older remnants of the city laid almost forsaken.

They started to descend into the old ruins and noticed some light coming from one of the destroyed building.

They reached the light and Alex gasped. There, floating in a cylindrical tube was a very impressive chain connected to a very well designed dagger.

"Block them!" One of the Cult member barked and the others run to attack Alex's squad.

Swiftly Alex killed two of the members with his sword and run towards the golden chain.

Once the Cult member grasped the chain, the ground shook and the weapon fell in one of the many deep hole in the floor. Alex stumbled on a pebble and, pushed by the little earthquake, fell into the hole. His last conscious moments being grabbing the chain.

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **1- Enkidu is one of the many Noble Phantasm of Gilgamesh's Gates of Babylon. I decided to introduce this little Xover weapon to give much more lore to the anime.**


	16. The Legend of Gustek(2 of 2)

**!DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World**_ **is owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.  
**

 _ **Napoleon**_

* * *

 _Date unknown, St. Vladsburg's underground?_

* * *

Darkness filled his senses. Alex felt an unbearable sense of dread and despair.  
Did he die, he thought, did he lose his chance.  
He remembered the old times, when he was a naive and innocent boy, unaware of all the injustice that Gustekia had been full. When Prince Vlad has called for an open revolt and the civil war had started, he felt an immense doubt.  
 _What if corruption truly lingered his homeland?  
What if...he didn't have the qualities to be an hero?  
_He had initially shrugged off that painful question. Yet it returned to his mind more and more. The battles during the rebellion had given him something else to focus onto. The aftermath had been great with his promotion and recognition but sadly everything comes to an end: Just few weeks after the Lugnican mission had returned back home, a struggle had started to exist in the Revolutionary Council. Demi-humans had claimed an immediate series of laws that were to establish equal rights; opposition was formed when many politicians saw the danger of such rash move: Gustekia had barely enough work for normal humans and if demi-humans had been introduced to the rudimental job system the economy would have failed. It had taken a massive effort to stop another civil war and tight security had been implemented immediately.  
With this first main crisis, Dekhonin wanted any secondary problem solved or eliminated and that's why Alex was dispatched quickly against the Witch Cult members. Now here he laid in the cold floor, his hopes vanishing.  
A light erupted from the chained dagger and warmness spread fully on his body.  
His once closed eyes opened, he was looking to a shadowed figure.  
"You can't give up" he echoed. "You shall not fail, my heir."  
The light once again blinded him.  
His eyes adjusted to the damp underground and he noticed something.  
Many golden flames were settled in a bright path and seemed to lead to a very decorated, tall door.  
The main feature was an emblem that was very similar to the former royal family seal but...

That particular insigna strangely was... familiar. He pushed and he had to cover his eyes from the sunlight. _The sun?!_ Why was he now outside?  
Birds were singing cheerfully and the sun rays bathed the green plain.

The tree were full bloomed and Alex found himself gaping at the heavenly scenario.  
The same mysterious figure was enjoying that particular moment with a smile painting his visage.  
Realization crossed his face and turned his attention to the newcomer.  
"Who are you?" Alexander asked, his tone calm and relaxed.  
The old man grinned "Me?" He shook his head. "Well, young Alexander.." He gave a light bow. "It might seems unreal but... I'm Gustek, first king and hero of our brave country, and you, young boy, are my current heir." He seemed to lose focus for a moment "Yet many had meddled with our dynasty and proclaim themselves the true heirs, spreading their hate-filled speeches."  
Alex's eyes widened and he would have gasped if the hero hadn't shifted his focus onto his former weapon. "Oh, you have recovered Enkidu.." Gustek extended his arm, almost nervously "May I..?" Alex complied and returned the legendary weapon to its previous owner.  
Gustek's eyes lost a bit of that happy glint he had presented himself with.  
"My dear friend...". The silence was kept for several minutes. Gustek returned to look at his heir "Alexander" he started, his tone solemn and serious "As my heir you have to kept our people safe with every ounce of strength you possess." His face turned grim. "Horrible plots had been brew and one of those aim to destroy our nation." He grasped the boy's shoulders "Beware of the _Witches_!"  
"And" he glanced once again the chained dagger "Never give up. Your story is far from over and there's so much potential that it might someday surpass my own."  
"Good luck." The same blinding light apoeared then darkness fell on him. _"I will keep watching you, Alex..."_

"Wait! No! I have many questions!" He fell unconscious once more.

* * *

 _January 9 2002, St. Vladsburg's underground_

* * *

"Sir!" A yell echoed in his mind.

An hand caught his own and pulled him out of the hole. "Sir please, wake up."

Alex shook his head. "Wha.. how?" The soldier seemed to pale.

"Sir, the chain pulled you out." He was pointing at Enkidu.

Alex gave it a look and could have sworn the dagger was humming a calming song.

"Sir, the Cult Members had been eliminated." He returned his attention to the soldier.

Alex nodded and started to move out of that place that had caused him this turmoil, his men following him behind. But he knew that the Witch Cult will make a comeback very soon...

Dekhonin was enjoying one of the rare breaks that he was able to obtain from his stressful job.

Reorganising the country was a job much more difficult than he had expected, his disgust towards the former monarchs just keep growing for every problem found.

 _How could have them hide so many of those?_

Fedrov entered his office, panic crossing his face. He seemed very pale and, since he knew the young statesman, not for petty things.

"Field-Marshal." He saluted. "We might have an unique situations in our hands.."

Dekhonin sighed. _Another mistake from the monarch?_

Fedrov shook his head, the old general had thought aloud. "It is something much more different, something.. unexpected."

Dekhonin took the file hanging from the nervous politician's trembling hand.

He frowned. "What do you mean that Volacchia is demanding our submission!"

The Revolutionary Army was far from ready to a defensive war.

The old marshal cursed his luck and hoped that something, a miracle to save them.

* * *

 **AN The situation in Gustekia will be continued later... Now, I think, it's time to return to the main protagonist!**


	17. Sparring with the Fiery Flame!

_January 14_ _th_ _2002 War Council, Royal Palace, Lugnica_

"This is outrageous!" An elder officer shouted.

The room was filled with several officers. After the attack of Volacchia upon Gustekia, the high captain had recalled all officers for an emergency council.

The council had two major point of debate: the first being the possibility of intervention in favour of Gustekia, the other being an attempt to solve the now intensified raids on the border zone.

Napoleon and Reinhard were discussing their own thoughts of how to resolve the Volacchian question. The Lieutenant-General supported the idea of an immediate strike on Volacchia while their troops were away from their borders, the red-haired knight inclined towards an intervention to help the Gustekian front.

"Enough!" The high captain yelled, drawing the attention to him.

"We shall intervene against Volacchia but we cannot focus on a single front." He voiced his compromise to the rest of the military staff. Some were disgruntled, favouring a peaceful and isolationist view. "We shall create two major task force: Task Force A will lead the assault on Volacchian homeland, Task Force B will reinforce Gustekian defences."

He looked at Napoleon and Reinhard. "Task Force A will be lead by Captain-General(1) Bonaparte, Task Force B by Captain-General(2) Van Astrea!" Some officers were shocked by the last sentence.

While Reinhard was acclaimed for his combat ability and his heritage, Napoleon was a foreigner and some rumors even suggested that he had been implied in some shady operation. Once the reunion finished, the duo left the room and walked out of the palace.

"This is unreal, the last war had happened centuries ago..." Reinhard whispered, his voice cracking at the nervousness. Napoleon just shook his head "The revolution in Gustekia had been a very important event and now Volacchia is attempting to tip the balance in their favour." His eyes frowned. "War is going to be a necessity because if we don't intervene then Volacchia would cause much more problems."

Reinhard nodded at his deduction, agreeing to the reasoning and importance of intervention.

Their musing was interrupted when a yellow-bolt tackled Napoleon.

"Reinhard!" The blonde girl, Felt, looked up and saw the young officer.

Blushing she got off of him "Sorry, Onii-san, I thought you were Reinhard." She looked at the powerful knight, that was giving her an amused smile.

Snorting, the fifth candidate kicked his shin and giggling enjoyed his now pained look.

"You Baka, you were supposed to train me in combat and yet you just left without telling where you went."

Reinhard backed down a little, his hands up to appease to young heiress. "I'm sorry, Lady Felt, it was an emergency call and I was forced to leave immediately. Anyway, why don't you train with my friend here?" Napoleon frowned at Reinhard's attempt to push him into this mess.

The young blonde glared at the young officer and Napoleon returned it with a stern look of his own.

Obviously his stare was much more effective and Felt lowered her eyes on the floor. "I-If he wants to, sure..." She replied quietly. They reached Reinhard's apartment, now turned into Felt Camp's place, and prepared in the small armory. Napoleon took an old wooden sword that he was familiar with(3), Felt took some wooden daggers. _'She has a quick step'_ Napoleon remembered.

It has been a while since he had sparred with someone and he was sure he was going to enjoy it.

 _Three hours later_

He had thought right. Felt had started immediately to attack him, trying to get first blood.

The young officer foreseeing this, moved to intercept her and started to trade blows with the young girl. Now he could see her sweating under the straining battle. He knew that it means that she was going to seek a quick way to defeat him. Felt picked up a quick pace and once she was few metres from him, jumped. Napoleon used a quick slash to attack her mid-air.

Seeing her opponent attempt, Felt used both daggers to counter the sword. The block was so strong that both sword and daggers flew out from their hand. Unable to stop her attack, Felt fell upon the young officer, eyes closed. She waited for another hit but it never came. The sound of clapping hands replaced the short silence and opening her eyes, she saw Reinhard clapping his hands, a proud look crossing his face. She looked at her opponent and her eyes widened.

Napoleon was staring at her with a blank look, her body pressing on his own. Realizing the situation, Felt once again blushed and jumped off the young officer.

Inwardly she was trying to understand why those embarrassing accidents were happening to her and why a part of her 'enjoyed' those.

She excused herself, her unfocused eyes still looking at the floor.

Reinhard cracked a smile at the rare mood of the younger girl. He was quite sure that his friend will steal many women's hearts.

Napoleon looked at Felt. "You should start doing some physical exercise for arms: your speed is optimal but your strength is not enough to counter a strong hit." She nodded at the critic.

"You know, brat, he's right." A voice came behind her.

She turned "Rom-Ji." She exclaimed. The same giant barman from where they recovered Felt looked at the young girl. "Brat, from now on I will train you in strength exercises!" He ordered.

Felt nodded at him and, returning her attention to Napoleon, she replied. "You should not underestimate me, Aniki(3)!"

Napoleon just shook his head, amused by the blonde. "You are right, I shouldn't."

The friendly banter finished with Napoleon returning to his own apartment.

He removed his formal dress and laid on his bed.

Before sleeping, images of a beautiful woman started to assault his mind.

The element that he found very exotic was her **white** hair.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Epic Cliffhanger! Situation with Volacchia started, Napoleon interacts with Felt and... the witch?!**

 **Glossary**

 **1- Napoleon was promoted for his partecipation and success in the Gustekian Revolution.**

 **2- Reinhard has the ability to smoothly reach this high rank.**

 **3- Remember this change from "Onii-chan" to "Aniki", Felt relationship with Napoleon will be showed by how he is being addressed by her.**


	18. Offensive upon Garkla!

_January 28_ _th_ _2002, Road to the ruins of Garkla, Volacchia_

* * *

Two weeks after the Lugnican formal declaration of war upon Volacchia, Napoleon found himself marching upon one of the most important places in the enemy nation: the ruins of Garkla.

The history of the destruction of the former Fortress-City is filled with mystery.

The Witch Cult took responsibility of the attack and of the killing of one of the Nine God Generals, Kurgan.

While now it had become only a couple of destroyed buildings and forts, the place still held as a place of national pride.

It was rumoured that the city had been the birthplace of the first hero and founder of the Nine God Generals of Volacchia. Following the ancient legends, all the actual nations had been important during the sealing of the Witch of Envy and so many of those heroes became the kings of their home cities. Taking over the ruins would demoralise the enemy army and boost the prestige of Lugnica a lot. It was perceived as a holy place, normally full of pilgrims coming from all the villages of the Empire.

What made Napoleon nervous about this attack was that an enemy army, a much BIGGER one than his own, was closing up fast on the former city and was much more closer to the ruins than the Lugnican Army.

Obviously he had made a good plan to deal with it. He gave a glance to the new weaponry he had ordered at the blacksmiths in the Capital: Four pieces of artillery that resembled those he had once obtained back home.

The need of a trustworthy artillery allowed him to gain an upper hands in many battles where he would have been outnumbered. He still remembered back at the battle of Austerlitz, where he had beaten the armies led by HRE Francis II and Tsar Alexander II.(1)

It had been one of the greatest masterpiece he had been able to achieve during the Coalitions Wars.

A sharp pain in the head halted his march. The young officer sighed and closed his eyes. After the start of the war, his dreams have been plagued by a white-haired woman giving him a calculating stare.

She seemed very similar to one of the candidate, Emilia, but was somehow... different.

Her composure and look seemed much more mature than the naive half-elf. What unnerved him the most is that she just stared at him and he was unable to talk or move.

Bags were forming under his eyes because of this weird dreams.

He decided to not give much attention, since it was merely a woman looking at him and nothing else.

Noticing that the army had reached the ruins and had started to prepare defences, Napoleon ordered the deployment of the howitzers and, after few minutes of silence, ordered to fire upon the unaware enemy army.

The munitions used by the cannons were different from their European counterparts.

The artillery pieces were loaded with super powered explosive rounds that were quite destructive to building and big groups of soldiers.

The following minutes turned the world of the Volacchian troops in a living hell. The ruins were soon filled with blood and Napoleon flinched at the gruesome destruction but continued to look at the results of his new weaponry with interest.

While the howitzers seemed difficult to shot with precisions, those showed great potential for further development and new ideal variants started to come to his mind. A smile crossed his pale complexion because of a funny thought.

Maybe this campaign wasn't going to last as long as he predicted. Maybe they will be home before the end of March.

* * *

 _Military High Outpost, Rupgana(2), Volacchia_

* * *

A panicked soldier pushed the doors open to the Emperor's doors. "Sir! Urgent Message from the front, Sir!" The Emperor gave him an annoyed look. He was reading important plans about the situation in Gustekia, which seemed to have received as support an army led by Reinhard van Astrea. He still remembered the crisis the red-headed knight had caused together with two other knights(3). He took the message and pushed the soldier out of the room.

Door closed, he calmly returned to sit and sipping from a cup of tea started to read the report. His eyes widened and almost choked on the beverage. He coughed a little and then threw a chair at the wall.

Cursing loudly, he started to remember the absurd words of the message.

An army of 12000 had been decimated by a small 500-strong Lugnican army. Survivors were traumatized by the horrible scenario.

Explosions ripped apart 90% of the army in just 4 minutes.

It seemed that the contraption described by the recons and scouts were more than simple magic cannons. He sit back on his couch and reflected on another particular detail. The one that was leading the small army was Napoleon Bonaparte. While news about the Gustekian Revolution had been censored to avoid a revolts in Volacchia, many high officers knew of the Lugnican participation to the Revolution and of the leader of the Lugnican Mission. Maybe he had focused on the wrong enemy, on the wrong front. Bonaparte was proving to be a worse threat than the Van Astrea...

 **AN**

 **hOI guyz!**

 **Good news: since I have started summer vacations and I find more free time, I decided to focus completely on completing this fanfiction.**

 **Now as of now, I plan to finish the fanfic to CH.30! (34 if FaQs are Included.)**

 **But I start to write now that... this is just a part of the massive universe I plan to unfold before you: I started some planning about spin-offs of this fanfic so don't worry,** _ **the HYPE train ride is far from over. XD**_

 **Last but not least, if some parts of the fanfics seemed to be a little bit...** _ **lacking**_ **, it is because I'm trying to keep the fanfic Rated-T and I may decide to write a Rated-M version(this only if you people want it).**

 **Glossary**

 **1- Also known as the Battle of the Three Emperors put a swift end for the Third Coalition War, kicking the Austrian Empire from the Coalition by the Treaty of Pressburg.  
**

 **2- Rupgana is Canon Capital of the Volacchia Empire**

 **3- Prior to the beginning of the story(Canon and Fanfic's), Reinhard, Julius and Ferris accused of planning/partaking to a Coup attempt against Volacchia during a meeting with the Emperor. Thankfully they were able to prove their innocence by revealing the real culprit: Balroy Temegrif, one of the Nine God Generals.**


	19. The horrible taste of Truth

_February 5_ _th_ _2002, approaching Ginuhive, The Gladiator Island_

* * *

A storm was coming.

The sea was reflected the darkness of the sky and the ships were shaking under the pressure of the turbulent water.

Napoleon grimaced his current predicament. If there was something he hated the most in every war, was travelling by ship. His defeat caused by the British Admiral Nelson was still an open wound and every time he was in the sea, the young officer would be reminded of that bitter lose.

His bad mood was not limited to himself. Many of the veterans looked at the approaching dark clouds with eyes filled with paranoia. It wouldn't be impossible for some big wave to hit and destroy one of the 10 ships.

When he had pointed out the next objective of the campaign, many frowned at the peculiar and strange choice. Ginuhive was infamous for its dangerous inhabitants, some being human, others being the worst kind of Mabeasts.

Seeing the hesitance of his staff, Napoleon had explained the hidden importance of the islands:

First was the strategic position that permitted an immediate travel towards one of the weak points of the Volacchian Capital, Rupgana, but also the rumors of two-three members of the Nine God Generals being garrisoned there. Killing them would furthermore cripple the enemy army and assure the Lugnican Army a much easier endgame. Shaking his head, the young commander gave a look to his newfound guest. When the Lugnican expedition had been sent to Volacchia, none of the candidates had still been officially informed of the war situation.

With the first battle, some were expected to take interest in the conflict. What truly had him confused at first was the unexplainable support of Priscilla Barielle. She seemed very vocal about a full-fledged support to the expedition and had permitted her knight, Aldebaran, to oversee and help in the following battles. Right now, the helmeted knight was writing on a book, a diary.

Glancing at the calligraphy, Napoleon paused and gave it a full look. His eyes narrowed and giving another glance at the knight, he began to understand the man before him.

The first day in this world, Napoleon had learnt the written language, noting quite strong differences from almost all languages in Europe. So, when he saw that this 'Al' was writing in French, a sense of panic started to present itself. He was so focused on trying to read the diary's content that he didn't notice the knight's counter-stare.

"Something's wrong, _Mon Empereur_?" Napoleon snarled at the sarcastic tone and attempted to stab the offending man. He stopped just before hitting his flesh, blade drawing some blood.

The helmeted knight held his hand high, surrendering. "Didn't mean to sound cocky, Bonaparte, but since I'm from the same world you came from, I thought it necessary to discuss of few things about you."

Napoleon gave him a stern look before retreating his sword. "Are you french?"

The knight shook his head negatively. "I know a bit of the language because of lessons at school."

"But boy, if I was surprised when I found one of the bloodiest general and ruler ever existed in this world..." He then looked straight at the young officer's face "I mean, aren't you supposed to have died in a god-forsaken island some centuries ago?"

The last part shocked Napoleon. "W-what?!" He exclaimed, stunned by the horrifying revelation.

The helmeted man nodded. "If I remember correctly it was because of a Congress of... can't remember, somewhere in Germany-".

"Vienna." He returned to glance the now blank mask of the officer. " The congress of Vienna.."

Silence fell for some minutes, then, Napoleon left the room, unable to take more of the horrible truth.

Staring at the waves, Napoleon's mind drifted away from reality and reached for his memories.

So many friends and familiar faces, now death and never knowing of his true fate.

He had spent so many years of his life trying to create something great, something that would beat the Roman Empire of Julius Caesar and the Frank Empire of Charlemagne.

The dream of leaving a legacy, now turned into dust by the very dark destiny of the world.

He had tried to fight the balance once and had hoped to win his rightful spoils.

But now...

Tears were falling freely from his face and luckily nobody was watching the pitiful scene.

What chances he has against a much more harsh world?

His musing were then interrupted by an Albatross' sound.

He froze, looked at the Albatross and his eyes widened.

A sign!(1) That was a sign from God, an approval to his work.

The Albatross was flying in a direction much similar to the ships but started to take a left turn.

Quickly he went to the helmsman. "Follow the bird!"

He stared at the officer as if crazy but complied to the order and started to follow the Albatross.

Soon the other ships followed them and Napoleon stared at the distance.

After just few hours, the sea calmed down and the sky was once again a clear blue.

He then glanced in the distance and smirked at what he saw.

"Land Ahead!"

* * *

 **AN: Oh boy, it's been so long.** _ **Too**_ **much long! I'm sorry for those who had been following the story and were awaiting for the updates. Those days had been the hardest ever because of the final exams at Highschool and yes! I'M FREE FROM HEL- I mean school, yes School hehehehe.**

 **Anyway, now that I TRULY have free time I will focus on writing more and more updates until I finish this story. I've planned that the following fanfic shall be a RWBY related one.**

 **If someone has particular requests and wants to express those, they are free to write in the form of reviews. I will always take into account the ideas from readers!**

 **Glossary**

 **1- Inspired by the '** _ **Rime of the Ancient Mariner**_ **' of Samuel Taylor Coleridge.**


	20. A new, adorable problem

**!DISCLAIMER!**

 _ **Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World different from Zero**_ **is owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.**

* * *

 _February 12th 2002, Lugnican Camp set in Ginuhive's beach._

* * *

It's been almost a month ever since the operations against Volacchia had started and the results of the various battle happening in the Gustekian Line were mixed.

Reinhard was showing a good, tactical mind but the forest-lacking area in the Volacchian border was causing no little problems.

The stalemate that started was still ongoing and the attrition was doing most of the deaths on both sides.

War never changes, it just tends to have more complexities everytime it erupts.

That was something Napoleon was sure of.

In every conflicts he was part of, soldier or leader, he had learnt that some tactics just stayed the same and sometimes led to victory or to death.

Taskforce B was finally starting to make serious conquests. If Ginuhive fell, Volacchia would have lost a strategic island and have an undefended road to their capital.

So the young General decided to start the offensive at once.

Surprisingly enough, many enemies fell rapidly and didn't put up much of a resistance.

After having securing the island, Napoleon led a scout force inside the fortress and almost regretted doing so.

All the prisoners were either disembowled or lacking arms and legs.

The trail of corpse kept going the more they kept going. Who had executed a massacre of this magnitude?

Then the road was once more corpse-free. The cell doors were still open but the blood and the deaths were not present in that area.

A frail sound started to be heard from one of those cells and Napoleon cautiously moved to see the culprit of this mad killing spree.

The sound was then much more clear. A feminine cry.

Napoleon kept walking to the origin of this lament and, once he had reached the cell, he was shocked of what he had found.

Inside the cell there were two corpse and a little girl, possibly younger than ten, that was dressed in rags, sobbing hysterically.

The girl was misnourished seeing from the many holes in the rags her bones. She still had not heard him entering the small room and Napoleon decided to look at her more.

She was quite frail for someone her age and then his eyes stopped at her hair.

Dark, black hair covered her eyes and tears but the unusual part of those was the white, unnatural locks.

As he was analysing silently, he didn't notice that the sobbing has stopped and that the little girl was staring at him.

The black and white locks that were blocking the way to her eyes were now removed and Napoleon couldn't but stare deeply in her heterochromatic eyes. One was lilac and the other was a light cerulean.

"Hello." The officer greeted softly, trying to not scare the girl.

The girl stared for two minutes before averting her eyes. "H-Hello."

Slowly, Napoleon kneeled before the girl and held a tissue to her.

Once again the girl stared first at the hand and then at the well-dressed stranger. She seemed skeptical at first but hesitantly picked up the tissue and removed the tear stains on her face.

"T-Thank y-ou, Si-ir." She stuttered but was able to finish the phrase.

"It was no problem, young lady.." "D-diane.. My name is Diane." She whispered unsure how to classify the curious man.

He then returned to stand up. "I don't think you should stay alone in this place." He held his hand to her "Want to come with me?"

The girl seemed to think about it quietly before grasping his hand with one of her own and nodding positively.

* * *

After drinking a bottle of milk and receiving a warm pillow and some covers, Diane had fell asleep in the empty bed of Napoleon's cabin.

After the encounter, he had decided to send some troops to raid the enemy's command centre and find some datas relative to this girl.

The reports that he received few hours later caused a new wave of dread to wash over his mind.

Volacchia was getting quite desperate. In the effort to be ready for another war, the Generals had decided to try and develop their own 'witches'.

It seemed unreal, but steps to try and produce girls capable of using Dark Magic was something that the High Command would have been notified ASAP.

After many Dark rituals and deaths later and the little girl that was sleeping in his bed was 'created'. Volacchians had tried to train her in Ginuhive but their 'success' was partial.

The girl was mostly unable to use her powers and the pain caused by her captors had then caused the deaths of the prisoners and the one who had tried to torture her.

Who could have believed that he would have in his quarters the second coming of Satella.

Diane, the Volacchian Witch of Envy.

Sentiments against the now dead(1) Witch of Envy were still high and common.

The fact that he had her as a guest would certainly cause a lot of massive headaches from the Higher Officers.

He glanced at the softly snoring girl.

'Massive ones indeed..'

* * *

 **Dudes and Dudettes, The Emperor is back!**

 **After months of inactivity related to this fic, I finally come back to continue this little masterpiece of mine.**

 **Reasons for my inactivity? My former PC had almost caught fire and a HDD was damaged. The one with all fanfics ideas and mostly my plans for how to set this fic.**

 **A true heartbreaking fact.**

 **Second reason for my inactivity might be that since I lost all former files and the two months of being PC-less kind of caused a Major Writer's Block. One I still have to solve about other fics.**

 **Anyway, the fiction is once again being updated BUT I cannot assure you a updates schedule nor an update for the end of the week.**

 **Finally out of High School but deep down in Uni. This period of free time I'm having is being used mostly for preparations to the exams of Microeconomics and Constitutionalism.**

 **Last week I did my first test and passed with a 22/30 or 80,33/110. (YAY!)**

 **See ya all soon!**


End file.
